Through the Swirly Portal
by Li0ness95
Summary: Lennox stared at the 4 kids, "So let me get this right, you 4 are from another universe where all the autobots are actually a franchise, & after stupidly going through a portal ended up in our world & want our help to get you home?", "Yep". What happens when 4 siblings end up in the transformers world, will they change the course of the war or doom us all? 07verse OC'S, OptimusxOC
1. The Swirly Portal

**HEYY everybody Li0ness95 here with my new story on transformers.**

**Set after the 2007 movie but will have features from all transformers universes. Rights do not belong to me but Hasbro and ever else owns the autobots (Lucky fraggers)**

**This is dedicated my baby sister since she loves the show as much as I do. **

**Jazz is alive and i'm not sure on any autobotxoc shipping just yet.**

**now please read & review, you know the drill**

CHAPTER 1: The portal

Beth's (A.k.a. Lightning's) POV:

"The next station we are about to arrive to is Basingstoke, please make sure you have all your belongings before departing, we hope you enjoyed your journey with SouthWest trains". The announcement had … well announced.

I looked up from my phone and saw out of the window the familiar town that I had spent most of my life in, can't believe it's already been a year…. Oh hi, I should introduce myself, right?  
>The names Bethany Jones but you can call me Lightning. I know odd nickname but when I was younger I had an obsession with lightning and storms and so the nickname lightning has just stuck.<p>

I'm currently 19 years of age and turn 20 in about 6 months, I have shoulder length (Very dark) purple hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm probably, give or take,the average size you get for 19 years old and very tanned skin (No I haven't been abroad, you can blame the Portuguese side of my family for how tanned I am) and I live in England, Odiham. A small village slap bang in the middle of no- where.  
>I'm also currently sporting dark skinny jeans, purple converses, a black vest top and a green scarf and my favourite black hoodie by my side. I literally see the station up ahead so I reach down to grab my bag and get ready to get off.<p>

I've just had my first year at university and I'm now on my way home. It feels like forever, I mean I Skype my family every couple of days and seen them on day trips at the weekend but now it's the summer holidays so now I can just chill. I have three younger siblings, my 16 year old brother Oliver, and my two sisters Angel (13 years old) and Lily-Ann she's only 10. The fun thing is is that I finished a week early and they don't know, obviously my parents do since they came up yesterday and took most of my stuff back with them hence why I only have my backpack with me, but's its a surprise for the others

The train grew to a slow stop and I launched myself off the train as soon as it came to a stand still and then bolted towards the bus station, my bus home leaves in five minutes but luckily enough I caught it just before it left, catching my breath I slouched down into one of the empty seats, plugged in my headphones and started playing Steve Jablonsky the Transformers OST.

-About 30 minutes late-

Finally home, I thought as I approached my house. The house wasn't that big, it's a 3 bed-roomed house and so I share a room with my sisters but hey I have nowhere else to sleep so it's better than nothing. "I'm Backkkkkk!" I yelled as I entered. Not expecting anyone to actually greet me. It's an 11am on a Friday morning, the kids are all at school and my parents are both at work. Settling my bags down I went to greet my two dogs – Bailey and Tia, our border collies who are acting as if it has been forever since they last saw me. This is technically true.

Glancing at the clock I realised I got about 3 hours (give or take) before the middle two get home from school. (If any of you are wondering Angel is in year 9 while Oliver is in year 11, both important years.)  
>I grinned deviously; I have enough time to watch the transformers 3.<p>

Grabbing a can and some crisps I settled down and got ready to watch age of extinction. Don't get me wrong I love transformers but what is it with killing off all the good autobots, I mean they kill megatron god knows how many times yet he doesn't stay dead, kill one of the autobots and it's goodbye forever. I haven't seen the fourth movie yet but my friend did and spoiled the whole thing for me. So I'm gonna be nice and not say anything… Fragging producers. Excuse my language I've read so many fanfics I've ended up actually using cybertronian words instead of English.

The film was literally ending as the two middle children finally arrived home. I don't think Oliver was impressed that I was home, as I'm older then him I get more say in what happens around the house. Angel, oh bless her, she was so confused she didn't know what to do but she settled with hugging and saying she was glad to have me back.

As Oliver sulked off upstairs to do his homework, Angel went and got changed so she could come and pick up Lily-Ann with me. Angel is of average size with long, thick light brown hair and blue eyes. (Out of the whole family, I'm the only one with brown eyes -. -) she was wearing converses, denim shorts, a white vest and an opened up red checked shirt, as well as wearing the red autobot bracelet I got her (I also got a blue one for Lily-Ann) when I went to comic-con back in May

It was only a short walk to the junior school my baby sister went to and we arrived just as she was walking outside. As soon as she saw me she screamed and launched herself into my arms. I think the girls next to her might now be deaf, oh well. I squeezed back just as tightly but then realised that as I tried to put her down that she wouldn't let go "Baby" I said "If you want to go home your gonna need to let go, your aft is too heavy for me to carry". Lily-Ann has long hair like Angel however hers is much more blonde and very thin, a bit like Rapunzel but her hair ends down the middle of her back.

Angel giggled at that as a pouting Lily-Ann reluctantly let go, she then grabbed my hand and started heading in the direction of our house, telling me all about how her day went. Man it's good to be home…

Normal POV:

It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening and the four children (including Lightning) where curled up together on the sofa having a transformers marathon. If you haven't already noticed but this family has a certain love for transformers. It started off with their father watching the original series, then showing his oldest daughter who then showed it to her younger siblings and all have been hooked ever since. The parents were still at work unfortunately, as they own the business there are points (especially the weekend) where they don't come home in the evening, so it being just the four children is quite normal now.

Lightning smiled warmly as she watched the two young girl's converse; talking about that if they were in the transformers universe what would they do first. Lily (CBA to write lily-Ann every time) said the first thing she would do is to 'glomp' Bumblebee and never let go, Lightning snorted as she heard Angel say she would team up with the terror twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and see how many times she can prank an autobot in a day or how many times she can make prowl glitch in a day or she would hang out with Jazz, because the Silver lieutenant was her favourite autobot. "What about you light?" asked Angel as she turned to her older sister?

Light pondered for a bit before answering "Honestly I don't know, I think all the autobots are awesome and personally I would like to hang out with Optimus Prime but before I did any of that I would find Simmons and punch him for what he did to Bumblebee back at Hoover dam" she replied with, her mind already getting angry just from thinking about what happened in the first film.

"Oh please knowing you, you would punch him then slowly torture him while threatening his manhood at the same time" said Oliver as he looked away from the film and towards his siblings. The three youngest all new that Lightning is very protective of her family and is very pro-peace, but piss her off and she's a force to be reckoned with, the last guy who tried to bully Oliver ended up in hospital for a couple of weeks with a newly rearranged face.

Oliver is only 16 but already reaches up to Lightning's height making him quite lanky, he's not the smartest as he prefers to act more instead of using his brain. Sure he could of beat up that guy from before but finds it funny when guys get scared of his older sister, she can be intimidating when she wants to be. Oliver also has short brown hair and again blue eyes like the rest of the family. (Apart from lightning who has brown eyes)

"Please little brother, if only you could see what was going through my mind, is puts dear old meg-a-ton to shame" replied Lightening using the nickname the kids used for Megatron, as she grabbed some more chocolate from the table. The two younger girls started to laugh at the nickname Light used however all of a sudden the lights started flickering on and off, then finally turning off along with all the other electronics on the house.

Lily started to panic and latched herself onto Angel, who was sitting next to her. Angel then started rubbing her back in small circles hoping to keep her calm. "Shit" said Oliver as he bumped into the coffee table and hit his foot. "Ok calm down" said light as she felt her way into the kitchen to find the draws with the torches in it. "I bet you Ratchet ran into another power line" yelled Lightning from the kitchen.

Lily-Ann started laughing at that point feeling a little better knowing she's surrounded by her older siblings. Lightning approached the others now with four torches. One for each of them and as she approached Oliver she whacked him around the back of the head before handing over the torch too him.

"OUCH!" Oliver exclaimed holding the back of his head "What was that for?" he asked as he glared at her. "For swearing in front of Lily" she retorted back, along with her own glare.

"Glitch" he mumbled as he sat down sulking.

"Hey guys, what that lights outside?" asked Angel as she pointed to the window facing the front of the house. Whatever it was it was illuminating the whole lounge so much to the point the kids didn't actually need to turn on their torches. "Wait here" said Oliver as he headed towards the door "Oliver…" started Lightning "Trust me" said Oliver as he looked over to Light "I'm just gonna check it out, I won't do anything I promise" he said as he continued out the door.

Lightning sighed; she knew she couldn't argue with her brother when he likes this.

After a few minutes "Guys! Your gonna wanna see this" Oliver Hollered from outside. Lightning looked oddly at her sisters before shrugging her shoulders and seeing what he wanted "This better be good bro" said Angel as they also went outside.

"Oh my primus" gasped Lightning. In front of her was Oliver standing next to a giant portal, an odd mixture of blue and green swirling inside it. "It looks like the ground bridge from transformers prime" she said. Angel was still rooted to the spot while Lily hid behind Light. "Is it safe?" whispered Lily, looking up to her oldest sister, expecting her big sis to know cos she always seems to know everything.

"Only one way to find out" said Oliver as he headed towards the portal. "Oh hell no" said Lightninig as she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back. "You are not going in there period" she said placing her hands on her hips, showing her brother she meant business. "Why not" he countered with, this was totally not fair.

"WHY? Because little brother we have no idea what the side effects are if you go through, we don't know if it is autobot or dececpticon and we don't know where you could end up" Lightning said her patience running thin as she started to rub her temples.

"Well then what do you suggest" he said, as he was nearing boiling point. This could be an adventure of a life time and his sister is trying to ruin it.

After a long pregnant pause, Lightning sighed "I'll go" she said "WHAT!" screamed Angel. "I'm the only one with a passport as well as having her own money to afford to get back if I end up in another country, you lot aren't old enough to be on your own yet" Lightning replied with as she headed back indoors.

Once inside Lightning grabbed spare bag and started shoving some clothes into it, along with some food, her laptop and phone and chargers, money, her passport and extra pieces she thinks she might need.

"I call you once I'm through but if you don't hear from me in the next ten minutes do not come after me under any circumstances" she said, aiming the last bit at her brother. Who put his hands in a surrender "whatever you say sis" he said.

Lightning gave a quick hug to Lily and Angel, before giving a quick nod to her brother before walking thorugh the portal.

Once she went through, she groaned and held her stomach "Oh man, Jack and Miko weren't joking when they said they were gonna be sick" she said to herself as she let the moment pass. Finally feeling good enough she straightened up and looked around her surroundings.

She looked like she was in some sort of city, but the area she was in looked like a war ground. "This places looks familiar, but where" she said out aloud as she started exploring. "Dude this place looks like a war zone" said a voice from behind her.

_Oh please no_ lightning thought as she turned around, just in time to see her siblings come out of the portal "What did I say? I said ten minutes, can't you wait that long? What is wrong with you?" she said as she started powerwalking back towards her family "You BAKAS!" she said as she conked Oliver over the head.

~~Flashback~~

"Man she's taking too long" Oliver said as he paced in front of the portal "It hasn't been five minutes yet Oliver, Just wait" said Angel as she sat on the cold ground with Lily. "I'm going after her" He said "What?!" said Angel as she ran to try and stop Oliver going through "We told Light we would wait" she said trying to change his mind "God dammit Angel this could be the adventure of a life time and you and Lily have me and Light to protect you, nothing will go wrong, I promise" he said

"I don't know" Angel trailed off "Come on. You might get to meet Jazz and Bumblebee" he said

"I'm in" said Lily, he knew she was on board as soon as she heard Bee's name

Angel looked over to Lily; who started giving her the puppy dog eyes look despite being second youngest she seemed to be more mature then her brother at times. Giving in she let out a sigh. "Fine, but if we get into trouble with Light the blame is going to you" she said as she pointed towards Oliver "Yeah lets go" he said as he ran through the portal with his sisters following closely behind.

~~ Flashback over~~

"I'm stuck with a bunch of morons" said Lightning as she shook her head at her siblings. Suddenly she turned her head and stared in shock the portal was gone "Scrap" she cursed under her breath.

"So what now?" asked Lily, who was rubbing the side of her arms? It seemed like it was early hours of the morning of wherever ever they were and it was still a bit chilly and thus the youngest child was starting to get cold.

"First" Light said as she started rummaging through her bag "Is that your gonna put your jacket on before you get a cold" as she held out the small blue jacket. "But how did you…?" asked Angel.

"I know my own siblings way to well, I know you wouldn't be able to resist" Lightning chuckled as she passed two more jackets over to Oliver and Angel. "It's an adventure of a life time right?" she said as she winked over to Lily, who giggled at Light's antics.

After a couple of hours later after wondering around, Light had been able to book a room at a hotel a little away from the warzone and so after dumping some of their stuff there they decided to look around abit.

Light was the most curious of the four, but she was mostly getting frustrated, she recognised the area but couldn't work out from where. _I know this place but where_

"Why don't we ask someone?" asked Lily as she was holding onto Light's hand. The three older siblings stopped and face palmed "Of course, why didn't we think of that" said Angel.

Looking up ahead Lightning saw a man in army uniform. "Hold on" she said and quickly dashed after the officer, the others following shortly after "Hey, excuse me sir" she said as she caught up with the officer. The man stopped and turned around, he was about half a head taller than Light herself, he had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore a small name tag saying 'Lennox' on his right side, not that Light noticed it.

"Can I help you mam?" he asked "Um, yes. Can you tell me where I am and what the date is please" Light asked in a polite manner "Should I ask why you need to know?" he replied back, cocking one eyebrow up, something wasn't right with this girl he thought immediately, noticing as well that her accent isn't from around here, his point was proven true when he saw three younger children pause behind Light, all of them look like their wearing some sort of pyjamas, the youngest child looked like she was wearing a dark pink onesie, uggs and a blue hoody. The other young girl was also in uggs but had long trousers, a vest top and a hoody. The young lad was wearing trackies and a hoodie while the oldest he was probably guessing, the one who he was talking to had a pair of sneakers on, a pair of shorts and black t-shirt on.

"Please sir, I would just like to know" she said getting desperate, she couldn't think of a lie on the spot, plus she's a terrible liar sometimes.

"Fine, it's Sunday 14th May 2007 in Mission city, America, the day after the terrorist attack. Happy?" he asked. He saw Lightning's eyes widen slightly before she said anything then said "Thank you very much sir" before she turned grabbed the hands of the two girls before dragging them away with the young lad in tow. However he swore she mumbled "Terrorist attack my aft" before leaving

However before they were fully out of sight, Lennox noticed that the young purple haired girl he just talked too had a tattoo on her left shoulder in purple, guessing her favourite colour is purple, but looked and saw it was in the shape of a face, along with noticing the bracelets the girls were wearing also had the same symbol on it, making nothing of it he continued walking on, wondering where he saw that symbol before.

-back with the Jones kids—

"Lights what is going on?" asked Lily in a small voice. She knew something wasn't right with how her sister was acting. It's like she's gone into OPBS mode (Over protective big sister mode) "We're not in another country" whispered Light, her eyes still facing the front "We've travelled to another dimension, to be more precise the transformers universe with no way of contacting home or with how to get back" she paused for a sec "Plus we're all in our pyjamas, we must look like a right dappy bunch" she chuckled trying to light the tension.

"WHAT!" screamed the other three. Oliver and Lily because what they heard was a dream come true while Angel screamed because she was in her pyjamas. "Well lets get some new clothes then" Lightning said as she pulled out her credit card and headed towards the closest clothes shop..

**AND FINISHED!**

**Sorry about it not being perfect it's one in the morning and my brain is starting to fall asleep. next chapter isn't a chapter but a quick character study on my 4 oc's which should be done by tomorow. All criticism and help is appreciated **

**Don't worry the autobots will be here soon :)**

**li0ness95 out ;)**


	2. Character study

**Heyy Guys!**

**I'm so sorry this has taken forever. I've been really busy, I had two assignments and a presentation to complete in less than two weeks -.-**

**But I'm here now and this is unfortunately not a chapter but a character study on my 4 OC's**

**Please read and enjoy :)**

Name: Lily-Ann Jones (Normally lily for short, princess or baby)  
>Age: 10<br>Species: Human  
>Appearance: Average height, waist long thin blonde hair, blue eyes, rosy skin.<p>

Outfit(s): 1st chapter - Pink onesie, black uggs, blue hoodie, autobot bracelet  
>2nd chapter on wards: pink skinny jeans, silver flats, long-sleeved black and white stripped shirt and pink headband with a green flower on the left side, autobot bracelet.<p>

Personality: Childish, baby of the four kids, innocent, Prankster, non-violent, Loves giving hugs, not afraid to speak out, enthusiastic, open minded, optimistic, often fails to see the danger in things, short temper though, very kind and accepting of people, girly girl

Likes: Hugs, Fruit, Bumblebee, drawing, her family  
>Dislikes: Decepticons, heights, sugary sweets ( I know, right?), Galloway<p>

Skills: Puppy dog eyes, Still too young to have many skills.

Name: Angel Jones  
>Age: 13<br>Species: Human  
>Appearance: Average height, long think light brown hair, blue eyes, just slightly less tanned than Lightning.<p>

Outfit(s): 1st chapter: Denim shorts, white vest, opened up red checkered shirt, black converses, autobot bracelet. long trousers, uggs, red vest and black hoodie  
>2nd chapter on wards: dark ripped skinny jeans, black shirt with white 'army' printed across the front, black army styled boots and camouflage jacket, autobot bracelet<p>

Personality: Stubborn, occasional head in the clouds, likes to daydream a lot, natural writer, doesn't like change, always listens to music, techno-geek, A grade student, easily able to remember information, fast runner,  
>easily impressed, prankster, good sense of humour, adores anything pig related, tomboy, know how to fight just doesn't like it<p>

Likes: pigs, fizzy, Jazz,  
>Dislikes: Change, loud noises, not having her music<p>

Skill(s): Techno-geek, easily able to hack, incredibly smart

Name: Oliver Jones (Olly, little man, bro)  
>Age: 16<br>Species: Human  
>Appearance: Tall and lanky (a few cm's off of Lightning's height), short brown hair, blue eyes, rosy skin<p>

outfit(s): 1st chapter: trackies and a black hoodie.  
>2nd chapter on wards: Jeans, grey hoodie, white shirt underneath, blue trainers<p>

Personality: Very active and sporty. Not very smart like his sisters but has photographic memory (however he only remembers certain moves and actions) - making him excel in fighting. stubborn, hot-head, short fused temper, has a reputation to uphold. cold to new people until they've earned his trust, gamer, very opinionated

Likes: Shooting games e.g. halo, COD. fighting, horror films  
>Dislikes: Chocolate, his older sister (certain views equals them butting heads a lot), decepticons, people who insult his family.<p>

Skill(s): knows most fighting skills e.g. karate, judo etc etc. knows how to wield weapons such as guns, bow & arrows and swords

Name: Bethany (lightning) Jones  
>Age: 19 (almost 20)<br>Species: 1/2-human, 1/2-?  
>Appearance: Average height, Shoulder length dark purple hair (normally tied up), chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, Purple autobot tattoo on left shoulder, wears a pair of blue glasses.<p>

Outfit(s): 1st chapter - skinny jeans, purple converses, black top and hoodie, green scarf. Pair of sneakers, shorts and a black shirt  
>2nd chapter, on wards - Black skinny jeans, whitegrey converses, long black vest and a baggy grey, hanging off one shoulder shirt (thats transparent enough you can still see her tattoo) and a grey beanie.

Personality: Headstrong/stubborn, confident, peace-maker, family orientated, fun-loving, loyal, natural born leader, quick thinker, fast reactions (does gymnastics so very flexible and agile), quick learner. very in control. Fierce and protective when family or friends are threatened. Knows hand-to-hand combat, knows how to use guns and swords (from self defense classes). Bad liar. A force not to be reckoned with when she is pissed off.

Likes: Her family, the autobots, books of any genre and puppies  
>Dislikes: Blood, her family getting hurt or threatened, Galloway and Simmons<p>

Skill(s): Smart and good with technology (but not as much as angel), good fighter, natural born leader

**Ok Guys, this is it for now, I hope you enjoy this little character study**

**If any of you have Questions let me know, Also I re-discovered my deviantart name so come visit me at 'li0ness95' **

**Alright see ya all soon **

**lioness95 **

**xx**


	3. Mystery girl and sandwiches

**Heyy Minna, I'm back with the 2nd chapter of '****_Through the swirly portal'_**

Again all rights currently belong to Hasbro and anyone else involved with the making of transformers from any verse.  
>However it's a delight to say the Oc's from this story and plot line do belong to me :D<p>

So please enjoy...

_Previously:  
><em>"_Lights what is going on?" asked Lily in a small voice. She knew something wasn't right with how her sister was acting. It's like she's gone into OPBS mode (Over protective big sister mode) "We're not_ i_n another country" whispered Light, her eyes still facing the front "We've travelled to another dimension, to be more precise the transformers universe with no way of contacting home or with how to get back" she paused for a sec "Plus we're all in our pyjamas, we must look like a right dappy bunch" she chuckled trying to light the tension._

_"WHAT!" screamed the other three. Oliver and Lily because what they heard was a dream come true while Angel screamed because she was in her pyjamas. "Well lets get some new clothes then" Lightning said as she pulled out her credit card and headed towards the closest clothes shop.."_

Chapter 2: Mystery Girl and sandwiches

Normal POV:

_'Well that went well'_ thought Lightning as they exited the clothes store, despite the fact they were in an another world where theoretically they don't exist her credit card was still accepted. She stared at her three younger siblings as they admired their new wardrobe.

Lily-Ann, instead of her pink onesie, was now sporting Pink skinny jeans, a pair of silver flats, a long-sleeved black and white stripped shirt, her blue autobot bracelt and a pink headband with a green flower in it. Angel now wore dark ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt with army printed across the front, black army styled boots, a camouflage jacket and her red autobot bracelet. Oliver simple wore Jeans, a plain grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath and blue trainers. While Lightning decided on black skinny jeans, a pair of white/grey converses, a long black vest and a baggy grey, hanging off one shoulder shirt (thats transparent enough you can still see her tattoo) and a grey beanie. She forgot how much she loved wearing beanies.

_'Think Light, think Light. You've just been transported to the Transformers world, with no way of getting back. We either wonder round trying to work out what happened or we get some help. Our safest bet is to be with the autobots, that way I know the others would be safe but how to get their attention. Think, what did other fanfiction writers do sometimes.'_ Pondered Light as she tried to come up with plan of action.

"Hey Olly, Do you think Lights been a bit too quiet?" Angel Whispered over to Oliver as she looked over to lightning "She hasn't said much since we got here, and she's a bigger transfan than us. I was expecting her to start screaming and all that about the autobots" she said. "I know" He whispered back "Whenever she's this quiet it means we need to start running as fast as possible in the other direction" he said pointing behind them. It was a known fact that when Lightning was this quiet it means she's thinking and this normally involved something going very wrong. The two middle children slowly turned around as silently as possible and started to sneak away, however they hadn't realised that a certain purple-head had over heard them, lifting both her arms Light conked the middle two over the heads. "Baka's, Do you wanna get out of this mess or what?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the two kids, Angel had crouched down while clutching her head while Oliver was sprawled out on the floor near unconsciousness, his right leg twitching in mid air. Lily just watched, slightly amused by her odd little family.

"Lightninggggggg" lily said extending the 'ing'. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat please" said Lily as she looked upto her big sister. "Alright, alright" said Lightning "We'll get some food and then head back to the hotel, I think I found a way to contact the autobots without causing too much of commotion". "Hmm, seems like she's taking this rather calmly" stated Angel to Oliver "Yeah and..." he started but was interrupted by Lightning "And then I can finally get my hands on Simmons, I have so many plans I don't know which one to start with" Lightning started to mutter something about torture devices and Simmons, while cackling madly and a black aura surrounding her. The younger three sweat-dropped anime styled. _'THIS IS WHAT SHE IS CONCERNED WITH?!' _They all thought. But everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they heard a loud growl, and three pair of eyes looked towards the youngest stomach, while said youngest chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Lightning let out a quick breath of air and replied "Yosh lets get some food then".

- With Lennox and the autobots- (still Normal POV)

Lennox stared up in awe at the five giant beings that were currently engaged in a conversation with the U.S. secretary of defense John Keller, well Optimus was doing the talking, Ratchet was with Bumblebee repairing his legs and a newly repaired Jazz, turns out despite the fact he was ripped in half his sparked remained in tack but it was just his body that needed fixing. And Ratchet being the brilliant medic he was was able to fully repair him now if only Bumblebee could stop fidgeting he might be able to finish. Ironhide was leaning against the wall the left side of Optimus, fiddling with his cannons, but secretly he was paying more attention to what Prime and the humans were talking about.

Lennox couldn't believe it, after everything that has happened is now finally sinking in, The base attack, the attack of a giant robotic scorpion - who is still loose, he mad a mental note to tell one of the bots about that still - the whole cube fiasco and the mission city attack. However his mind kept coming back to that purple-haired girl and those three kids, just who were they. "Yo, cap what's up" said a familiar voice, turning round he saw it was Sergeant Epps. One of the members of his team. "Nothing much" he shrugged "Just thinking". "I know right, this is some messed up shit" Epps replied as he leaned over the railing next to Lennox. "Life ain't ever gonna be the same after this" he commented as he nodded his head towards the five autobots. "Yeah" Lennox sighed as he looked towards Ironhide, Suddenly something caught his attention. "Oi! cap. you alright?" asked Epps as he watched his friend run to the other end of the platform towards Ironhide.

"Hey" Lennox yelled a bit loudly then normal to Ironhide "You're Ironhide right?" he asked, said being looked down towards the human despite the fact he was on a platform it only came up to mid chasis. "Yes, human that is correct, now what do you want?" he asked in a gruff manner. By this point the other autobots had finished what they were doing and were curiously looking over to the pair. "I want to ask you about that" said Will as he pointed to a symbol on Ironhide's right arm. "This?" Ironhide asked confused "Yeah what is it?"

"The war was divided into two factions, autobots, who fight for the freedom of all sentient life and the decepticons. Who believe that they alone are the rightful rulers of other worlds." Started Optimus "This is the symbol of the autobots. Pretty much all autobots wore this symbol including some of our other allies who are not cybertonian" he finished. "Ok" Said Will as he took in this new information "So apart from everyone who is currently at this hideout, as it was only place big enough to hide you on short notice, do you have any other allies, I mean like human allies?" he asked. "Captain, what is this all about?" asked Keller as he joined in on this conversation, slightly curious as to what was going on. By this point everyone was listening in. "Negative, the only allies we have so far that are humans are the ones here". Optimus replied.

"You sure?" Will persisted, "Yes I'm sure" Optimus once again replied, confused as to why the human was still asking. "Captain, what is wrong?" asked Keller, something wasn't right. Lennox sighed "Back when I was in mission city earlier, after the attack, looking around for anyone who might need some help. This girl came up to me, well she was more in her late teen early twenties give or take. But something wasn't right about her. Her accent was definitely not from around her, she had no idea where she was or what the day or year was, she was wearing what I'm guessing were pyjamas and then three other kids turned up behind her" "So?" asked Epps, slightly confused as to how this was involving the autobots or anything that was going on "So, thinking nothing of it I told her the day and year and where she was, her eyes had widened in recognition, after that she left. But what caught my attention was this tattoo she had, the two younger children, both girls also had the same thing as a bracelet." "So please do tell what was so important about this girl then" sneered Simmons, finally making himself known. He still wasn't happy with the whole situation and knew that thanks to this Sector 7 was gonna be shut down soon, so figured why not make life hard for them before they go their separate ways.

"What was so important is that this girl had a tattoo with the autobot symbol on her left arm. That is what was so important" growled Lennox as he got up in Simmons face, Man this guy was really pissing him off. "Captain are you sure about this?" Asked Optimus as he looked towards said human. "Sure as can be, I thought it was a bit of an odd tattoo of a face but then I saw the same symbol on 'Hide"

"Wait 'Hide" said autobot asked curiously.

"Yeah your new nickname, Ironhide is too long to say everytime so I'm shortening it" Will said in a casual manner and waving his hand haphazardly while giving Simmons the glare.

"Why, I outta...", Hide started but Prime interrupted, "Ironhide calm down, If this is true then Captain then we need to find this human as soon as possible, The decepticons are still out there and anyone who could be seen as our ally is in grave danger" Optimus said as he placed his arm on Ironhide's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"However there was another thing that has me confused?" Lennox piped up "It was her use of terminology" "What do you mean" asked ratchet, curious about this young human. "Well after I told her the wreckage site and everything was due to a terrorist attack, as she walked away she said and I quote 'Terrorist attack my aft', I think she was meant to say arse I'm not to sure" as he started to mumble to himself about it, then he looked up to see five pair of optics staring at him "What" he asks, his voice wavering a bit "Are you positive" asked Ratchet

"Yes"

"Aft is Cybertonian terminology, in human terms it means arse" explained Ratchet.

"Woah, woah, woah. Soo let me get this right, we have some chick wondering around mission city with an autobot tattoo and is speaking Cybertronian langauge. Should we all not be concerned about what would happen to her if she is caught by the decepticons. By the sounds of it she knows about you guys." Epps said, finally getting his head round what was going on "And not only that but she is with three other kids as well" he pointed out. Everyone stilled for a moment before Keller barked an order at Simmons "Simmons, get your men searching for this girl now, we need to know where she is and who she is and whether or not she's a threat" After that all the humans got into action, going to various computer stations or contacting other members to pass out the news.

"Prime, what should we do. If the decepticons get their hands on this girl..." started Ratchet "We remain here, the humans know what they're doing this time" Optimus replied "Now I advise we all get some recharge it has been a long journey for all of us". Bumblebee and Jazz grumbled a bit before walking off, followed shortly by Ironhide and Ratchet, Optimus on the other hand made his way to Lennox.

"Captain" Will turned towards Optimus when he heard his name "What's up big guy?" Optimus smiled in amusement at the nickname and crouched down so he was more Will's height "I want to thank you personally for what you and your men have done for me and comrades so far, you helped us win a battle that we feared we were going to lose for sure" "Don't worry about it, I was just doing my duty as a soldier, to protect those we care most about" Lennox smiled he looked at Optimus, still having to tilt his neck up in order to see his face. "Again thank you captain, Now me and my comrades must get some recharge otherwise Ratchet is going to start pulling out wrenches".

Lennox stared in confusion "Wrenches?"

Optimus chuckled "There is a reason why he is called Ratchet the hatchet"

CLANG!

Optimus groaned while clutching his helm which was now sporting a wrench sized dent in it, "Was that necessary?" he asked as he turned to face his CMO, who was looking rather smug "I resent that name, now if you don't get your aft to recharge within the next klik I'm gonna pull medical rank on you for a whole deca-cycle" he threatened "You wouldn't" said Optimus "Try me, or do you want a reminder of what happened last time I pulled rank on you" replied Ratchet, wrench in hand ready. Prime's Optics widened for a second "Well captain it was nice talking to you but I must be off" Optimus said rather quickly as he sped past Ratchet towards the others. Lennox watched in amusement the almighty Optimus Prime scared of his own CMO, but with that attitude and giant sized wrench in his hand he wasn't surprised. "Tch, he never learns" muttered Ratchet as he turned around and followed Optimus.

_'Well things are definitely not gonna get boring with them around then hey'_ thought Lennox as he turned to Keller to discuss about this mystery girl, who is she and how does she know the autobots.

- Back to the kids-

"Achooo!" sneezed Lightning as she rubbed her nose "You alright sis?" asked Oliver as he continued eating his sandwich. They had found a subway shop nearby, Lily and Angel were so hungry they were practically drooling on the windows. "Hmmm, someone must be talking about me" said Lightning as she took a swig from her water. "Please who would wanna talk about you" Laughed Oliver not noticing his sister reach over and press a pressure point in his neck "What was that?" She chuckled evily "n-n-nothing" stammered Oliver "That's what I thought" She said letting go while Oliver took a deep breath of air. "Glitch" he mumbled going back to eat his sandwich. It was the afternoon now, round 2 maybe 3ish and kids were heading back towards the hotel.

"Oh look a shortcut" exclaimed Lily as she ran through the alley. "Lily wait!" yelled the other three as the ran after her "Lily-Ann Jones! Stop!" Lily halted running and turned to stare at her oldest sibling "What?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the right in confusion. While Oliver and Angel caught their breath Lightning crouched down "One, do not run off on your own, especially in a world like this one, secondly haven't you watched enough teenage mutant ninja turtles to know that going down an alley is a bad idea?" she asked "Oh yeah, whoops my bad" said Lily chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head. Lightning sighed and was about to say something when

*CRASH*

The silver trashcan a few meters in front of them fell over, and the scuttling of feet moving could be heard. "What was that" asked Lily as she ran in the opposite direction and hid behind Angel. Oliver swung a pocketknife out a quietly went over to the bins. However Light stopped him, pulled him back and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could protest "Listen" she said and as they all hushed down they heard a sort of whimper. Oliver stared wide eyed getting the message and so Light removed her hand and slowly made her way over to the bins. Oliver put his knife away and went back towards the other two who had yet to move. Light slowly made her way to the bins, trying to make as little noise as possible hoping not to scare whatever was there away. '_It must of got scared when it heard us shout_' she thought.

Oliver was still with the girls slightly agitated and worried mostly about Light. '_What if it's a trap, worse what if it's a child one that got caught up in the battle. What would we do with it?'_ He thought.

"Holy Cow" Exclaimed Lightning as she put her hand in front of her mouth in shock "What is it? Is it a kid? Is it hurt?" Oliver started bombarding her with questions. "I'm...well...It's not a..." Lightning stuttered still in shock.

"Well what" He demanded getting frustrated with his sister

"It's...It's..a...s..sparkling"

**Heyy people mwa hahahaha I love cliff hangers :)**

**also Klick: roughly 1.25 minutes  
>Deca-cycle: 3 weeks <strong>

**and aft, well you kinda already knew that ;)**

**Read and review, you know the drill.**

**Li0ness95 out **

**x**


	4. Sparklings

**Hey everybody I'm back**

**Firstly I'm planning to do a side story along side this one. A 'rule book/ guide to living with the autobots' using my OC's of course but if any of you guys have any ideas and what not you want to see message me and let me know.**

**Secondly thank you everyone who has favourited/followed and reviewed and yes 'tatteredangel42' Ive read the maximum ride books absolutely adored them :) and don't worry I already planned for the terror twins to be in this story :) you can't have just sides and not sunny in the story. Thank you 'the bossbot' I will work on the speaking parts.**

**And lastly check it out ppl my facebook page 'Beth jones artwork' has joined Twitter follow me on jonezyartwork12**

**Now onwards with the new chapter :)**

_Previously: "Oliver was still with the girls slightly agitated and worried mostly about Light. 'What if it's a trap, worse what if it's a child one that got caught up in the battle. What would we do with it?' He thought._

_"Holy Cow" Exclaimed Lightning as she put her hand in front of her mouth in shock "What is it? Is it a kid? Is it hurt?" Oliver started bombarding her with questions. "I'm...well...It's not a..." Lightning stuttered still in shock._

_"Well what" He demanded getting frustrated with his sister_

_"It's...It's..a...s..sparkling""_

Chapter 3: Sparklings

Normal POV:

"What?!" They yelled, "SSHHHH!" Whispered Lightning as she watched said sparkling try and hide itself further into the shadows hoping to just disappear. "We need to kill it" exclaimed Oliver "it's probably one of those ones made earlier when Sam slammed the cube on the floor during that fight" as he took a couple of steps towards Light. "Come any closer and I'll cut off your manhood and send you to unicron himself" hissed Lightning, not even bothering to look in her brothers direction. "What?" He hissed back "damn it Light you saw how those things reacted earlier" not moving from his current spot.

Light sighed "of course I do but for heavens sake use you brain for once bro" she said "what would you do if you had woken surrounded by giant fleshings with no idea what's going on?" She asked him. Oliver pondered for a minute before his shoulders slumped in defeat "I would have done the same thing" he replied. Light smiled as she saw her brother understand. "So what does it look like?" asked Angel as her and Lily approached slowly. "Don't move" commanded Light as she held her out towards her sisters, she turned back to the sparkling. "She is seriously freaked out right now" she said. "It's a girl?" Asked Lily "how do you know?". "One she is a femme, well the cybertronian term anyway plus her frame gives it away really" said Light.

She slowly crouched down near the sparkling "shh shh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" whispered lightning as she held her hands up in surrender, her siblings didn't move as they watched their older sister try and approach the sparkling. The sparkling was very small, roughly coming up to Lightnings knees in height. Her frame was white in majority with a few speckles of black and silver dotted around. She was probably that Xbox that got turned by the all spark though Lightning as quickly went through in her mind exactly what technology was turned during the battle. Said femme looked up curiously at Lightning, however the fear still showed in her optics.

"Huh, you've got purple optics" mused Lightning as she noticed the little ones optic colour. "What does that mean?" Asked Angel "it means shes not an autobot or decepticon" Lighting answered back, as this happened said sparkling held her servo towards her optics. "Do you understand me?" Asked Lightning as she watched the sparkling, which nodded it's head in a yes motion.

"How on earth does it know English?" Asked Oliver, who was now confused. "Tch, they are super computers Oliver, remember it's probably in the programming to download the surrounding language so she knew what was going on" replied Angel "Know it all" grumbled Oliver as he crossed his arms, Lighting started talking to the sparkling again before Angel could retort back.

"Don't worry" Lightning said "we're the good guys, see this" she said as she pointed to her arm with the tattoo on it "it means we're with the autobots", the sparkling seemed to understand "bots?" she asked slightly curious Lightning chuckled "yeah bots they are the good guys, remember the fight with the really big Giants earlier?" lightning asked as she held her arms out in emphasis, the sparkling again nodded "well the ones with blue optics are the autobots the good guys but the ones with red are bad guys they are meanies" Lightning explained. The sparkling made a face when Lightning mentioned the decepticons "me no like meanies" replied the sparkling. Lightning laughed "not a lot of people do Hun".

"pssst, Oliver pass me my phone from my bag" Light said as she held her right arm out to her brother, said brother reached into her bag and grabbed Light's Samsung before handing it to her "what are you doing now" he asked "well" light explained "I read a few fictions on where some people had a sparkling and gave it batteries, this little one hasn't had any energon which in itself is dangerous for any cybertronian so I thought why not give it a shot". Oliver just shrugged his shoulders "fair enough" he replied back.

"Here" light said as she handed the battery towards the sparkling, who timidly reached out and grabbed the battery before slowly munching on it "better?" Asked Lightning the sparkling nodded as it gobbled down the rest of the battery.

"So now what?" Asked Angel and no sooner had she asked, there was lots of shouting and laughing coming from the entrance of the alley as a big group of teenagers walking past, unfortunately at the sight of the teens the sparkling got scared and launched herself into Lightnings arms.

"Ooff" said Lightning as she lost her balance and fell backwards onto her bum, looking down at the sparkling which had started whimpering in her lap. "First is that we're gonna get this sparkling to the autobots" said Light as she started rubbing small circles on the Sparkling's back, "Oliver and Angel head back to the hotel, grab our bags and check out and come meet me and lily-Ann back here, I can't go anywhere with the sparkling like this and I doubt she's gonna let go anytime soon" she said as put her arms out to her side and saw the sparkling still latching itself tightly into Lights chest.

"Gotcha" nodded Oliver as him and Angel ran back to the hotel, Lily turned to Light and slowly walked towards her. "Can I say hi?" She asked as she crouched down next to light, light smiled. "Psst" she said as she nudged the top of the Sparklings head with her own, said sparkling looked up curiously "this is Lily-Ann" said Lightning as she pointed to said person. "She's my youngest sister" she explained, "lil?" Asked the sparkling as she pointed to Lily. Lily smiled "yes, Lily" she said as she pointed to herself the sparkling looked over to lightning and pointed to her, "I'm lightning" light said as she pointed to herself "light" chirped the sparkling in delight "haha yes Lily and light" said Lighting as she smiled at the happy sparkling.

The sparkling then pointed to its self and chirped curiously "oh of course, you need a name as well, don't you" exclaimed Lighting as she realised they had yet to give the sparkling a name, they couldn't keep calling it sparkling could they. "Hmmm…." Said Lily as she sat down next to Light, placed her right arm under her chin and started to think "what about snowy? Cos she is mostly white" asked Lily after thinking for a few minutes, the sparkling made a face at the name. "Haha, I don't think she likes it" said Lightning as she watched her sister come up with names and the Sparklings reaction to them.

"Ohh ok spotty then?" The sparkling shook it's head.

"Umm…gears no no silver no wait even better shadow" said Lily as she started to come up with even more names, the sparkling crossed her arms and chirped angrily at Lily. Lightning laughed at her sister and the Sparklings antics "you are a fussy one aren't you" enquires Lightning as she looked at the sparkling, who just looked back at her with an innocent looking face.

It had been a few minutes of silence as the two sisters tried to come up with names, a whole lot harder then it looks, Lily-Ann, who has the attention span of a ten year old was starting to get bored. She stood up and kicked a can over watching it as it made a clang sound that echoed throughout the alley. She grinned as she started getting an idea.

"Helllooooo" shouted Lily-Ann, pulling Lightning out of her thoughts as she turned to her baby sis, "what are you doing?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer she might get back hoping it wasn't that her sister was bored. "I'm bored" Lily replied, scrap, "I kicked a can over and it made an echo noise, did you know this alley makes for some really good echoes" Lily explained casually. The sparkling tilted it's head in confusion "e-cho?" It asked.

"Yeah, echo" explained Lily "just say something really loud and listen" Lily took in a gulp of air before shouting "ECHO!" Off the top of her voice and within a few seconds you could here the air responding back with 'echo'. The sparkling laughed "I try I try" she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. The sparkling repeated what Lily did and then yelled echo as well giggling in delight as she heard the echo. "Yay echo" she giggled as she clasped her servos together.

Light watched the sparkling in amusement as it kept saying echo over and over again, "echo" she mumbled, then started to smile "I got it" she said, "got what?" Asked Lily as she and the sparkling turned to Light. "Her name" Lighting said as looked to the sparkling in her lap "how about we call you echo?" She asked. The sparkling looked down as she thought about it before looking back up and chirping happily, she then pointed to herself and said "echo". Light smiled as she nudged her head against the sparkling, now called echo "yes, little one, echo" she whispered. Lily-Ann smiled as she watched the interaction going on between Echo and Lightning. "I still think we should call her snowy" she said saying in a half joking matter. The other two looked at her before laughing .

"I think that receptionist didn't like us" said Angel as her and Oliver headed back down the alley towards their siblings while holding all their gear. "Oh what gave it away sis?" Asked Oliver sarcastically "was it when she gave us that cold glare when we told her we were checking out early or when she started screaming at us to never return as we ran when we realised we had no money to pay her for the room?". However before Angel replied they heard Laughter coming from up ahead. I guess the Sparklings happy now thought Angel as Oliver shrugged his shoulders and ran up to the others,Angel following behind.

"Yo, we got our stuff" said Oliver as he dumped his bags down on the floor, Angel did the same before asking "what's going on?". "Guys" Lightning started, she picked up Echo from underneath her armpits and held her up "meet Echo", Echo giggled as she waved her right arm. "So you named her?" Asked Oliver as he walked towards them "yep" lightning said "shoulda seen some of the stuff Lily came up with though" she giggled as she thought about what happened earlier.

"Ok, we got our stuff now where?" Asked Angel. "It's gonna start getting dark soon" she said. "Well earlier when we were getting some clothes I also got a map of the area, if we go East of here we should come up to some old warehouses not being used, perfect place to hid a sparkling and to meet up with the autobots" Lightning explained "okay…" Said Angel as she thought over this plan "how are we gonna get in contact with the autobots then?" She asked. "Tell me sis" grinned Lightning as she looked over at Angel "how good are your hacking skills?" Angels face lit up at the challenge her sister seemed to be giving her "if we can find out where they are should be a pice of cake" she responded with.

"Hoover dam" said Oliver, four pair of eyes turned to him "think about it, where is the closest place to hide 4 autobots that is big enough to accommodate someone the size of Optimus straight after the Mission city attack" he finished explaining. Angel turned to Light and pointed to her older brother "did Oliver just say something smart" she asked still struggling to believe what she heard "hey!" Said Oliver from behind her, clearly irritated. Lily and Echo laughed at what was going on.

"Right, let's get going then before it gets too dark" said Lightning as she got up off the ground while still holding Echo and approached one of the backpacks that the kids had. "Ok Echo, I need you to get in the bag Hun" she said as she crouched down "don't worry it's not for long, it's just so we can get through the city without attracting any unwanted attention" she reassured the sparkling. Echo looked at her for a brief moment before getting in the bag "atta girl" praised Lightning as she picked up said backpack and slung it on her shoulders. "Let's go then" she said as she got out at started walking, her three younger siblings following behind her and the little sparkling unzipping part of the bag to peak out at the current surroundings.

-At Hoover Dam—

It was late in the evening now, around nine almost ten o'clock when Optimus woke up from recharge, looking around he saw the rest of his soldiers slowly getting up as well. Ratchet got up and went over to Jazz and Bee making sure Bee was steady enough to walk on his own and that Jazz was still functioning properly, while Ironhide made his way over prime. "you think the humans had any luck finding that girl?" Ironhide asked "hopefully we must pray that the remaining decepticons have not yet got wind of this" Optimus replied with as he crossed his arms and watched the interaction between his CMO and youngest soldier.

However all of a sudden the lights in the current room started flashing and a siren noise started going off, the autobots could hear shouting from the humans in the next room over, "something's wrong" said Optimus as he started to walk to the control room – the room they were in earlier with Lennox and the others.

"Captain" Optimus said as he saw Lennox with some other men, trying to keep the panic at a low "what's going on?" Asked Ratchet, Lennox sighed as he saw the bots approach him "someone is hacking the mainframe, we can't get them out and we can't work out what their looking for" he explained. Simmons on the other hand was up on the balcony with the men at the computers "can someone please explain to me as to why no one can catch this bloody hacker!" Yelled Simmons, frustration starting to take over. The young Aussie Maggie was currently at the computers as well with Glen helping to try and stop the hacker "I've got good news and bad news" Maggie yelled over her shoulder to Simmons while typing away at the computer simultaneously.

"We'll give us the good news first" commanded Keller as he arrived on scene with Sam and Mikaela following behind. "And someone turn off those dam sirens" he yelled to no one in particular and within seconds the sirens stopped. "Good news, it isn't a decepticon" confirmed Maggie as she got up and went towards Keller, Glen took over for her "you sure?" Asked Optimus. I was there to analyse the hacks of Qatar and and of Air Force one that were done by decepticons this is human." Explained Maggie "and the bad news?" Keller asked

"Whoever it is is seriously good, Glen is the best of the best when it comes to hacking, I've seen him do it first hand however he is seriously struggling to keep up with whoever this is, their able to hack through our systems while being able to completely cover themselves, we can't trace it back to its source." Maggie explained and to prove her point she turned to look at Glen who was typing away furiously at the keyboard trying to keep up with the hacker, however he suddenly stopped. "Glen, what's wrong" Maggie asked as she saw her friend stop typing

"He's gone" mumbled Glen "what do mean gone" Simmons asked "he's gone the hacker, he's withdrawn from the mainframe" explained Glen as he took off his glasses and started to massage his left hand which had started going numb. "Was anything taken?" Asked Optimus as he and his men watched what was going on "um… No" Glen said, rather surprised at that, expecting at least something. He scanned his computer again "no..wait… The hacker didn't take anything but did leave something, systems checked it no virus no nothing, completely safe." Glen said as typed a few more things down.

"You positive about this" asked Maggie "sure as can be Mags, to be honest what the hacker left was some sort of email, however what's worrying is what he's labelled it as" Glen replied "he labelled it to the autobots" he said as turned to face Keller. The autobots looked at each other confusion written all over their faces, obviously having no idea who this could be. Keller stood in thought before he looked at Glen "open it" he simply said, Glen turned and clicked on the email and brought it up to the big screen so that everyone could see and started to read out the email…

HELLO America! And autobots!

You don't know me but I know all about you

Yes you Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bee

I know all about you guys and the whole Mission city fiasco with the cube and Megatron.

Look I need your help

I need you to meet me at midnight at the abandoned group of warehouses in the East

Part of Mission city.

Trust me this isn't a trap, I'm an autobot loyalist all the way though if you need proof then click on the attachment

Below, I believe Lennox and Epps will find it amusing ;)

Sorry Glen for giving you a hard time with the hacking but I needed to make sure you couldn't trace me

See ya later

Lightning

Xx

"Wait, I got out hacked by a chick?!" Exclaimed Glen, "do you know about this Lightning?" Keller asked Optimus as he turned to face the giant. "Negative" responded Prime "As far as we know we have no ally by the name of Lightning" he explained. "Well whoever Lightning is she knows you, what's the attachment?" Will asked as he turned from the autobots back to Glen. "not sure hold on" said Glen as he went to click on the attachment.

Suddenly a video clip started to play on the big screen "is that... us?" Asked Jazz as he pointed to the screen and sure enough the video showed the five autobots surrounding sector seven from earlier when they had taken Sam and Mikaela from his home, Jazz started to chuckle as he recognised the scene that was playing "dude this bit was brill" he said to Lennox and Epps, who both turned to watch the screen. Bee made some beeping noises as he hid his face in his servos, prime, Ratchet and Ironhide all had small smiles on their face as the memory played back in their mind.

Within seconds both Lennox and Epps where full on laughing, they saw the video and watched as Bee had 'pissed' on Simmons, most of the soldiers standing around had started sniggering at it unfortunately Simmons was still in the room and had completely turned red in embarrassment at the video mentally thinking that this girl is going to pay when he finds her. Optimus cleared his voice to get the attention of Lennox and Epps before turning to Keller "now we have a new situation on our hands, at the time of this event there was no one around and no one standing near me with a camera either for this to have been filmed." He explained. "So what should we do?" Asked Ironhide. Optimus pondered before he sighed "we go to this meeting sight tonight and determine if this lighting is a threat or not"

Jazz pumped his fist in the air "yeah, field trip I can finally test my wheels" he exclaimed in happiness. Keller sighed and looked over to Lennox and Epps and pointed at them "I want you to go with them and some other men from your unit as well just in case, having cars driving themselves won't be taken lightly round here" Keller explained. "Yes sir" they responded back with

"Sir, if I may. That may not be necessary" explained Ratchet "I have the technology for us to project a solidified image of your species so we fit in" he continued but Optimus then explained in simpler terms, as Ratchet had confused Keller with all his scientific terms, simple explaining that they were able to project a human looking image to blend in better. "My statement still stands, I want them with you, just in case" Keller said, despite that reassurance he didn't want to take any chances.

"Alright, we have just less then a few hours before midnight, autobots prepare to transform and roll out"Optimus said as he turned to his comrades who all transformed. Lennox and Epps went straight for Ironhide while some of their men went to an extra car ready, still a tad nervous about being around giant aliens. Once everyone was ready the autobots started their engine and drove out of Hoover dam, Optimus first while the other followed behind, on their way to the abandoned warehouses to meet Lightning.

**Yay me people I'm done and my hands now hurt**

**See no cliff hanger this time, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review/fav/ follow you know the drill by now**

**Till next time.**

**Li0ness95 out**


	5. creepy warehouses

**Hey again everyone, man I'm on a roll at the movement**

**Again thanks for reviewing/following and favouriting, you guys are amazing**.

**great news. I decided to with an optimusxoc pairing, not sure on any others though, gonna have to wait and see ;)**

_Previously: "once everyone was ready the autobots started their engines and drove out of Hoover dam, Optimus first while the others followed behind, on their way to the abandoned warehouse to meet Lightning._

Chapter 4: creepy warehouses

Lightnings POV:

Primus_, and I thought that the twins were trouble makers. We've only been walking for twenty minutes and yet we've had to stop several times cos _Lily-Ann_ saw something in the shop window, Angel then needed the bathroom and that took a good ten minutes finding somewhere and finally Oliver almost got into a fight with some kid that bumped into him and didn't apologise…really? I'm literally starting to get a headache because of these three, don't get me wrong I love them to bits but there are some points I just want to scream bloody murder. _

"Light, you sure this is the place?" Angel asked as we stood in front of a load of abandoned warehouses, she looked a little uncertain. I placed my right hand on the door to the entrance "unstable infrastructure, dark and Cold with who knows how many bugs are crawling around, heck a serial killer could live here… Yep definitely at the right place" I said as I walked through the door "light!" Exclaimed Angel as they ran in after me. The warehouse was quite large and empty the windows were bordered up, which is probably a good thing, we made our way to the centre of the building and literally threw our bags to the ground. Don't worry I let Echo get out first before dropping her bag.

"Right, I'll look for some firewood then" said Oliver as he stretched his arms over his head "it's gonna get real cold soon" he continued as he walked back outside. I stared rummaging through the bags and found my sisters jacket before handing it over to her "put this on before you get ill again" I said as I handed the jacket to Lily, who was grateful for the extra layer before sitting down next to the bags. I looked over to Angel who just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit next to Lily, I shortly followed afterwards I didn't realise how tired I had gotten from walking "Echo don't go to far" I said over my shoulder to the little sparkling that was currently exploring our new surroundings "ok, Light" she said before she started exploring again.

It had been only a few minutes before Oliver turned up with some firewood, some of it were real tree branches and that while a majority of it were wooden planks "yo, Light give me a hand would ya?" He asked me "sure" I said as I got up off the ground and took about half the pile from his arms "Baka, you didn't need to carry it all in one go" I said as I realised that he had brought a lot more than he could of actually carried, he shrugged his shoulders and replied back saying he couldn't be arsed to do two trips. _Lazy arse _I thought.

After finally getting the fire started we huddled around the fire, Lily on the left of me Angel on my right and Oliver sat on the opposite side of the fire from me. Echo had finished exploring and was now settled sitting in my lap watching the fire with curious optics. "Don't touch" I said as I pulled her servo away from the fire " it's hot, you'll hurt yourself" I explained, she looked at me for a sec before nodding her head in understanding and went back to just watching it. "Seriously Light?" Oliver exclaimed "she's a frigging robot, like fire is gonna hurt her". "True she's a robot, but Sparklings are a lot more fragile then grown up cybertronian and their armour isn't as strong so I'm not taking any chances" I retorted back, my motherly instincts were kicking in.

"Moving on people" Angel interrupted "so Light what exactly do you want me to do" she asked me "well" I explained "we don't really have a way to get to Hoover dam or pass all the security which Has probably doubled since the previous events and so I thought if we can't go there let's bring the autobots here" I paused as made sure the kids understood me "I want you to hack the mainframe of Hoover dam, no I don't want you to take anything I just need you to get their attention, Glen is probably there and he's a hacker himself so you need to be careful." I continued. Angel, nodded her head in understanding, I could already see the gears going round in her mind on how's she's going to access the firewalls and get past their defences.

"All I need you to do is leave an email for me then withdraw from the mainframe" I finished. "That's it?" Asked Oliver "what's gonna stop them from just deleting the email?" He asked. "Easy, the email is going to be addressed to the autobots, asking them to meet us here tonight at midnight." I explained. "Ok" angel said, deep in thought "what's going to make them trust you and actually come here", "we have my laptop right?" I said, angel and Oliver both nodded their heads "well I have all three films on my laptop, so I was gonna send them a clip from the first film, what better way to attract some autobots Then to show them a clips of themselves being filmed when to them there was no one there to actually film it, like the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat'" I finished explaining.

"That might just work" Angel said "pass me your laptop, I'm gonna need to do several updates and defence systems before I try to hack the mainframe" she said. I reached into the bag next to me and passed her over my green laptop. I watched as she opened it up and started typing down some things, gotta love having a 13year old sister who's a brainiac "give me a few hours and we should be ready to go" angel said to me without looking away from the screen. I looked over to see Lily completely bored doesn't surprise me she is only ten years old "psstt" I said as I looked over to Lily, she looked up at me curiously, "your DS is the the backpack" I said as I watched a massive grin form on her face "YES!" She yelled as she took off towards the backpack.

As I watched Lily take off I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Echo was still sitting on my lap but was fiddling with something. "What you got there Hun?" I asked, Echo jumped as she didn't notice me watching her, clasped her hands together and held them close to her chasis "Echo?" I said again a little bit more sternly, she looked at me before she held her hand out, within her palms was a small piece of scrap metal about 5cm long, I gasped as I realised this wasn't just scrap metal but a piece of the all spark. "Echo, how did you get this" I asked

Echo whimpered and turned away from me. "Oh, Echo" I realised why she started acting like that "I'm not angry Hun, I just want to know where you got this from" I explained as I rubbed her back in small circles trying to comfort her. She sniffled once before speaking "after-after the fight with the big robots" she started "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but but I had this urge that I had to pick it up" she said on the verge of crying, fearing that she was in trouble, I brought her in for a hug as I tucked her helm under my chin "oh you silly sparkling, I'm not mad at you Hun, no one is. But do you know what that is?" I asked as I pointed to the shard. She shook her head sideways.

I sighed. "That hunny was part of the all spark, the thing that gives life to all cybertronians, beings like you baby." I explained as I nudged my head with hers before continuing "that's why those robots from earlier where fighting, they both wanted the all spark the red optics, the meanies wanting it for evil while the blue optic robots wanted to protect it, however it was destroyed. you are holding one of the last bits of that all spark" I finished explaining. Echo's optics dimmed as she started thinking before she looked up at me and said "I want to be a good guy, I protect all spark", just as she said that her optics started to change colour. The purple was getting lighter and lighter until they turned into a beautiful light blue shade. I laughed as I realised that Echo has just stated that's she gonna be an autobot.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I yelled out, getting the attention of my three siblings without waiting for them to answer I continued "Echo's chosen to be an autobot", "seriously" Lily-Ann asked as she paused her game, "bout time" mumbled Oliver as he started fiddling with his phone again. I chuckled before looking down at the sparkling, "can I see it again" I asked Echo. She smiled at me before she reached out to my left hand, opened it up so my hand was facing Palm up and placed the shard in my hand. I'll admit I was a bit worried when she did, I remembered when Sam did it in the next film and it engraved all the information inside his mind, but nothing happened. Or so I thought …

The shard starting glowing but unlike Sam where it sent out that energy burst in his home, it just glowed, it felt like it was vibrating in my hand. I don't know what was wrong but as it did that I had this feeling of déjà vu, like it was trying to tell me something, it was really weird however all of a sudden wisps of gold tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves up my arm, I yelped as I stood up from the contact, Echo had fallen off my lap and by this point all three siblings stopped what there where doing and panic when they saw why I had reacted when I did

"light!" Oliver yelled as he dropped his phone to the floor and ran over to me. He grabbed the shard and threw it behind him. As soon as the shard had left my hand the gold tendrils had vanished. "Are you alight?" Asked Angel as she started looking over my arm, Lily went to Echo and picked her up off the ground. I think I was still momentarily dazed, when the tendrils touched me I was expecting pain, that's why I yelped but there was nothing just this warmth, it reminded me of home and as soon as Oliver tore the shard away I felt empty it was if the all spark was calling out to me.

Shaking my head I turned to see Angels worried face "I'm fine…I think" I said "you think?" She asked totally not convinced that I was ok, neither did I all I knew was was that I needed that shard. "I know this sounds crazy but I need that shard" I said as I looked at Angel trying to show her I was serious about this "what!" Oliver yelled, a look of disbelief showing on his face "I wasn't hurt" I tried to explain "I reacted that way cos I was expecting the same thing to happen when Sam touched his shard,ok" I finished as I walked to where Oliver had thrown it. "Light…" Oliver trailed off, I forget he's just protective of us as I am of them "Oliver, trust me" I said, he looked at me and slumped his shoulders in defeat when he realised I wasn't going to back down. I smiled before I reached down and picked up the shard with my right hand this time and left lying flat in my palm.

And once again within seconds the gold tendrils came out and wrapped themselves around my wrist and slowly up my arm, there wasn't any pain it was just a bit tingly. Soon the tendrils started going further reaching across my chest to my left arm and down my legs. Once the tendrils had literally wrapped themselves round my body the shard started hovering in my hand and slowly floated up in front of my before two more gold tendrils shot out of the shard and wrapped round my neck forming some sort of chain that was connecting to the shard. As soon as the two tendrils had morphed together, there was a flash of light, momentarily blinding me so I shut my eyelids and held my hands over my eyes "LIGHT!" I heard my siblings scream.

I waited a few seconds before I removed my hands and opened my eyes the tendrils that were once wrapped around my body were gone apart from the one tendril that morphed together around my neck and at the end of the chain was the all spark shard. " uhh… What just happened?" Asked Lily-Ann as she kept staring at what happened "I'm not too entirely sure sis" replied Angel, who was just as confused "how do you feel light" my brother asked me. I stared at my hands for a few seconds before clenching them together "I've never felt better" I honestly replied with, I had no idea what the all spark did to me though. However I turned to my right and looked at this pile of debris that was just lying there.

I'm not quite sure what happened next, it was if someone was telling me what to do… No wait it was if I already knew what to do. Raising my left arm out towards the debris, I took a few breaths before focusing on my target… The debris. Next thing I knew those tendrils that were wrapped around my left arm appeared again and small sparks of electricity were flickering over my arm, I could feel the energy I could hear it waiting to be told what to do, I closed my eyes again and mentally thought of the electricity forming a small ball of energy in my mind. I opened my eyes and saw that the electricity had done exactly what I thought. Without hesitating I fired the energy ball into the debris and watched it explode in front of me, granted it was a small explosion but big enough to destroy whatever was in the small pile of rubbish.

I watched as the gold tendrils disappeared before I lowered my arm, released a breath I didn't realise I was holding and turned to face four very shocked faces, I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck "umm…" I started, I wasn't quite sure how to explain what happened. Lucky for me Lily broke the silence first "that was totally AWESOME!" She yelled and started blabbering on about how cool it was, Angel just stared her brain trying to compute what happened and Oliver just stared. I was a bit worried about what he thought. "Well" he started "at least we have another reason to call you Lightning now" he said. And I laughed, glad my family wasn't freaking out too much. This is gonna be a long night I thought.

Normal POV:

It had been a few hours since Lightnings interactions with the all spark shard and that lovely little explosion she showed off but it seemed her family was taking it well, a little confused by it but with weird things happening All the time because of lightning they were used to it now…sort of.

"Arghh" Angel exclaimed as she ponded her fist on the ground, she's spent the whole time working on the laptop but it just wasn't doing what she wanted, "what's up?" Asked Lightning as she went and lied down on her stomach next to her younger sister, the 'all spark necklace' still hanging around her neck, she refuses to take it off now. "Your stupid laptop won't calibrate with the algorithm I want to set up on here, without I can't hack the mainframes or get past the firewalls" angel explained, rubbing her tired face, it was nearing nine o'clock in the evening and was starting to feel the fatigue, think about it the kids got up went to school, came home and watched a movie then went through portal which landed in the early hours of the morning, the poor child's gone with over 24 hours of any sleep. Lightning thought for a sec before speaking "let me see" she asked as she held her hand on top of the keyboard, once again the gold tendrils appeared over her hand and seeped into the laptop.

_I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that _thought Angel as she watched her older sister, "try now" said Lightning as she pulled her hand away. Angel sighed and tried applying the algorithm that she's been trying to upload for the past few seconds, however unlike all the other times this time it actually worked. Angel just gaped at the computer screen before turning to her sister "what did you do?" She asked, light just shrugged her shoulders "not sure really, it was like someone was telling me what to do" light explained before she got up and went over to her youngest sister who had fallen asleep by the fire, Light grabbed another jacket and smiled as she saw that Echo had also curled up next to Lily, placing the jacket over the youngest two she placed a kiss on the top of their heads before heading back next to Angel.

"Right then, I'm ready when you are" said Angel as she turned to Lightning, the algorithm was done, the email was ready with the attachment with it. Now she just needed Lights nod of approval. "Let's get this show on the go then" said Light as she pumped her fist in the air. With that Angel typed a few buttons and started the hack. _I hope this works_ prayed Lightning as she watched her sister work.

**And done :) **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, again fav/follow/ review you know the drill, all advice is greatly appreciated**

**Till next time **

**Li0ness95 out **

**X **


	6. Sector seven

H**ey people I'm back :) **

**Fifth chapter. Woohooo thank you for all the reviews and whatnots I love you all :) :)**

_Previously: "With that Angel typed a few buttons and started the hack. I hope this works prayed Lightning as she watched her sister work"_

Chapter 5: Sector seven?

Normal POV:

"And we are done" said Angel as she released a sigh of relief, she stretched her hands out in front of her and stood up. "So you left the email in a place they will find it right?" Asked Lightning, who was still lying on the floor. She had spent the past half hour with her younger sister watching her work. "Yep" Angel replied with before letting a big yawn, and looked over to Lily-Ann and Echo who were still asleep on the floor next to the fire. "Why don't you get some sleep Hun" said Lightning as she watched Angel stumble a bit from being so exhausted "good idea" mumbled Angel before she found a spot near Lily and Echo and then had fallen asleep within seconds. Lightning smiled in content as she watched the three girls (femme included) sleep, before a loud crash came from the far end of the warehouse.

"What on earth are you doing Oliver?" Lightning asked as she watched her brother as he threw some wooden planks onto a bigger pile of rubbish making a loud crash noise "shhh" hissed Lightning "are you trying to wake them up" she said as she looked over to the girls sleeping, hoping that they hadn't woken up, "activate the all spark again" said Oliver, not even glancing over to his sister "huh?" Asked Lightning in confusion. "We're gonna practice you 'powers'" said Oliver as added another plank to the pile "Your not the only one who's read fanfics sis, and I want to make sure there isn't going to be any nasty side affects and make sure that you can actually control it" he explained.

Light sighed, "ok what do you want me to do?" She asked as she made her way over to Oliver "I want to see your aim so go over there and practice shooting this pile of crap" he said as he pointed to a part of the warehouse which was about 30 metres from the 'target'. Lightning nodded and headed over to the said spot while taking off her grey shirt so she was only in her black vest top as well as taking off the beanie and tying her hair back in a high pony tail. "Ready bro" she asked, Oliver nodded "hit it with all you've got" he said before moving out of the way. Lightning smirked as she raised her right arm and watched as the gold tendrils formed once again "let's do this" she said before shooting another ball of lightning at the pile…

It's been almost an hour and a half since they started practice shooting and in that time they found that Lightning could morph the electricity into anything she could think of, so far her favourite form is a katana (a type of sword). They also found out that because of the electrical currents that are flowing through the air that Light could literally teleport herself from one place to another, the furthest she was able to teleport was almost a hundred metres away from her original spot, however they soon realised that the longer Lightning used the all spark the quicker her energy was drained, several times they had to stop in order for Lightning to take a breather. Fortunately the three girls had been asleep the whole time and had yet to wake up by the time that the oldest two were done.

"How you feeling sis" asked Oliver as he looked down to his oldest sister, who was currently sprawled out on the floor in exhaustion " I feel like I've just ran twenty marathons" Lightning replied with, not even having the energy to open her eyes and look at her brother "here" he said as he passed a bottle of water to her "thanks" she mumbled before slowly sitting up and downing the whole bottle " much better" she sighed as she felt the cool liquid rushing down her throat.

"Mmmmm" Lily mumbled as she woke up, gaining the attention of the two oldest. "Welcome to the land of the living" chuckled Oliver as he sat next to Lightning. Shortly after that Echo and Angel both woke up as well, Echo immediately went to go sit in Lightning's lap while Angel just stood up and stretched "what I miss" she asked. "Nothing much" replied Oliver "it's quarter to twelve so the autobots will be here soon" he explained "bout time" replied Angel. "Right then, grab some bags so we're ready to leave" said Lightning as she stood up and manoeuvred Echo so that she was sitting on Lights left shoulder.

"Hold up" said Oliver as he held his hand up in a motion for the others to stop "what's wrong" asked Angel "Light you hear that" asked Oliver, completely ignoring his sister and watched as Light focused on their surroundings "shit" exclaimed Lightning "someone's here", "how do we know it's not the bots?" Asked Lily as she started to scooted over closer to Angel. "Because you would probably hear the bots transforming, They aren't that subtle" replied Lightning. All of a sudden the door was kicked open and a bunch of soldiers charged in with guns, about thirty odd men.

Echo jumped down and went to Angel while Lightning stood protectively in front of the girls and Oliver stood to the side with a gun which he grabbed out of his bag. "MEN! Weapons down" said a young man as he approached the group of children, guessing he was the one in charge as the other men followed his order, this guy was no older then thirty years old, he wore a black uniform similar to sector seven, had very short black hair which was tainted with grey strands and was definitely at least a head and a half taller then Light herself. "Sorry for the scare, my men don't seem to have any manners when it comes to ladies" he said as he stood in front of Lightning. "Who are you" Lightning asked, still in a defence position, she didn't trust this man at all, something inside her was telling her to run as fast as she can away from the man. "Oh pardon my manners, I'm Lucas, captain of team Alpha from sector seven. We're here on orders to collect you and take you back to base" Lucas said as he stepped towards Lightning and the children….

-meanwhile with the autobots—

"Yo dude how much longer" complained Epps, who was currently sitting within Ironhide and was bored out of his mind, they've been driving for a few hours now, well Hide was anyway, Epps and Lennox just sat there quietly. "We should be approaching our destination in roughly ten minutes" said Optimus, his voice coming through Hide's radio. Turns out that as the autobots are in their alts mode they could communicate though the radio. "Man I'm bored" complained Epps once again, "so what do you think of this Lightning chick then cap." Epps asked as he turned to said captain, who seemed to be in deep thought. Unfortunately Will hadn't heard him so he leant towards Will's face and shouted "EARTH TO WILL!", "woah, what happened" exclaimed Will as he was pulled back from his thoughts by his lieutenant shouting in his ear.

"What do you think of this Lightning chick" Epps repeated. "To be perfectly honest I have no idea however…" Lennox trailed off once again "however what?" Ratchet asked, it seems that all the autobots can hear Epps and Lennox's conversation and Jazz may or may have not laughed when he heard Epps shouting at Will. "Well" Will continued "I'm just wondering, what If this Lightning chick is actually that girl I saw earlier, the one in mission city. Think about it I see a girl with an autobot tattoo and is speaking cybertronian terminology and then not even a few hours later we get some email from a girl who knows about you guys, I think they are the same people." Lennox finished explaining.

It was silent for a few minutes as the autobots thought over what Lennox said "if this is true, then we've also got three kids on our hands as well" said Epps. "We'll worry about that when we hit that bridge but for now get ready we are about to arrive at our destinations" said Ironhide as he slowly pulled to a stop outside the group of warehouses. Will and Lennox got out and watched as the extra truck with the other soldiers turned up. "Right, so how we gonna go about with this then" asked Epps as he checked his gun was loaded.

"This would be the perfect time to try my new holoforms out" said Ratchet as he transformed into his bi-pedal mode. "Ya sur' bout that" asked Jazz as the rest of them transformed as well. "Of course I'm sure" snapped Ratchet as he fiddled with something on his right arm. "Just press that button" Ratchet motioned with his arm, the other autobots followed his lead and soon there was a bright flash of light, Lennox and the other men shielded their eyes until the light died down and then had to to do a double take, in front of them where no longer five autobots but five men instead. "Dude, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Asked Epps as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief, Lennox just nodded "how did you guys…?"he asked as he pointed towards them.

"Nanotechnology" explained one of the guys, probably Ratchet as he started talking in science terms again. Ratchet was in his mid 40's, with very short dark grey hair, and was wearing jeans a yellow/ greenish shirt and a white coat. The man next to him was most likely Ironhide, again looking in his mid 40's maybe a tad bit younger and was very muscular, had short black hair with a scar running down the right side of his face starting just under his right eye down to his jaw line and was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. On Hide's other side was jazz, just slightly smaller then the other guys and looked around mid 20's. Jazz had very dark skin and black hair, he was also wearing jeans and a Gary almost silver like shirt as well and a pair of black sunglasses.

The final two where Optimus and bumblebee, Optimus was of average height and looked to be around 30 years old. He had short black hair, and was wearing jeans a black jacket and his shirt seemed to be blue with red flames along the bottom of it. And finally was Bumblebee, the youngest of the group if Will remembered correctly, he looked to be around 18 maybe 19 years old, and smaller then the others but just taller then Jazz, he had Blonde hair with black tips, a yellow shirt and a black zip up hoody and jeans.

"Right" said Will as he finally processed what he was looking at. "Not bad, lets start searching for this Lightning then"' he said as the small group started to walk through the group of abandoned warehouses, however by the time they walked past the third one they started to lose hope "what if da lady ain't here?" Asked Jazz as he quickly peeked into the warehouse he walked past' "she's got to be" grumbled Ironhide "I didn't come all the way out here for nothin'", Ironhide had his gun out ready in case of any attack. Suddenly there was a crash sound that came from the next warehouse, "defence positions" whispered Lennox as he got down in a crouching position. The autobots – now turned human – stayed behind while Lennox's team slowly approached the door, Epps stood in front of the door ready to kick it open. Lennox held his hand up and started silently counting down but just when he got to one the door swung up and Epps was tackled by a little girl.

"Don't fire" yelled Lennox. Epps was lying on his back, momentarily winded from being tackled by the girl "what the….?" Epps started "please don't hurt me" the girl cried as she sat up, tears streaming down her face "I don't know anything about the autobots" she said as she continued to cry, everyone froze at what she said. " did she say…" Lennox trailed off. The little girl quickly scrambled off of Epps and tried to run "hold on" said Bee, it seems that as Bee was in his 'human' form he was able to talk fine, he caught up to the little girl quite quickly and stopped her from running "don't worry" bee said as he held the girl in his arms "no one is going to hurt you, we're here to help" he explained. The girl slowly stopped crying and was only sniffling a bit. "Really?" She asked "really, really" said Bee as he formed a small smile.

"My names Bumblebee, what's yours?" He asked, the girl wiped her eyes from the tears before replying "Lily-Ann" she looked down before her eyes widened "wait…your Bee?" She asked, Bee chuckled "yep" he said. Just as he said that the others slowly approached, Bee turned around and smiled at them, he placed his left arm around Lily-Ann's shoulders "Lily-Ann" he started, going from left to right "meet Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime and Jazz. Guys meet Lily-Ann" he finished "wait, how are you alive" she asked as she pointed to Jazz "Megatron ripped you in half" "It's a long story little one" said Ratchet "but for now can you tell me what happened and why you thought we would hurt you?" ratchet asked as he knelt in front of Lily.

Lily took a deep breath before starting "I was with my brother and sisters in the warehouse, when these men appeared, they said they were with sector seven but they weren't from sector seven and my sister knew that they started asking about you guys but sis wouldn't talk and they threatened sis and then sis punched one of them and they started fighting, my big sis and big bro started to fight they told me and my other big sis to run but I got lost and then I saw you guys and now I'm here" she finished rather quickly. "What's you sisters name" asked Bee "Lightning" replied Lily-Ann.

"I recognise you now" exclaimed Will "huh?" Everyone else asked " your that little girl that was that older girl from earlier, the one with purple hair and had the autobot tattoo" pointed out Will "oh, that was you" said Lily, she recognised him now from earlier. "Hold up" said Epps "can we please remember that this Lightning chick is fighting off some guys who are claiming they are from sector seven" "ah shit" exclaimed Will as he rubbed his temples, this was getting more and more complicated by the minute.

"Do you know which warehouse you were in?" Asked Optimus, Lily unfortunately shook her no "I just ran I wasn't looking where I was going" she explained as she looked down in despair. "Aw, now what do we have here?" Asked an unknown voice, however Lily froze up as she heard the voice. Everyone else turned around to see a group of about twenty odd men with their guns ready. The man – Lucas from earlier- stepped forward " just hand over the girl and we'll be on our way" he said as he held his right arm out. Lily whimpered and hid behind Bee who stood in front of her protectively "go fuck yourself" said Epps as him, Lennox and the other men held up their guns.

"Now now, let's not get hasty, she doesn't have a choice, if she doesn't then we kill her family" he said, a smirk forming on his face, Bee growled, while Lily's eyes narrowed, all the other bots stood in a protective stance as well "your lying" Lily said as she stared at Lucas, all fear had disappeared from her. " oh really" Lucas laughed "then what's this" he said as he threw a bit of fabric to the ground, Lily just stared, she recognised that fabric, it was a part of Lightnings top. "No" she mumbled "your lying" "YOUR LYING?" She yelled again, tears were threatening to fall.

"Ha lying, that bitch is dead, and if you don't want your other brother or sister to die I suggest you hand yourself over" Lucas demanded "No, Lightning would never die, she promised" cried Lily, "cap, we're outnumbered" Epps whispered to Lennox, "what about the bots" asked Lennox, Ratchet butted in "we can't transform back into our bi-pedal mode for another ten minutes, it's taking some time for our bodies to get used to our human bodies" Ratchet explained "well we're screwed then" stated Epps.

"NO!" Screamed Lily-Ann "LIGHTNING!" She screamed as she screamed out for her sister., she moved away from Bee and in front of the rest of the soldiers "my sister would never leave me" she stated rather proud of herself for not stumbling that part out. "Lily-Ann" started Bee as one of Lucas' men started to approach the little girl "no" she said again "Light promised me she would always be there and she will be…LIGHTNING!" She screamed again as she forced her eyes shut, the soldier raised his fist to aim at the girl, she waited for the pain. "Lily-Ann" yelled Bee as he tried to reach her, the other froze as they watched the soldier.

Lily, after a few seconds, opened her eyes after she realised the pain never hit, looking up she smiled and released the breath of air she was holding "Lightning" she whispered. Lennox smiled "well I guess we found Lightning then" he said, Bee and the rest of the autobots looked in amazement because in between Lily and the soldier was Lightning, she held the soldiers right fist in her right fist. She looked worse for wear, her jeans were ripped in many places and seemed to have lost her shoes on the way as she was now barefoot, her black vest was ripped along the bottom, her hair was disheveled. But the worse part was the amount of blood that covered her. Her arms had blood dripping down them and she had blood dripping down the right side of her face from a small head wound, her clothes themselves were also covered with blood.

She was looking down so her fringe was covering her eyes but if you did see them you could see them burning with rage, she lifted her left leg up 90% before swinging around anticlockwise and kicking the soldier in the stomach with enough force to send him back flying past the rest of Lucas'' soldiers, the soldier landed on his back skidding another few metres before stopping, and didn't get up. He was completely knocked out. Light brought her leg down again before raising her head, a smirk forming on her face "so?" She asked "which of you bastards am I beating first?".

**Okay people I am done for the night,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, took a while for me to do as I was also watching Mrs brown boys d'movie, (brilliant movie btw )**

**Please review, fav, and follow, you know the drill any feedback is appreciated.**

**Li0ness95 out**

**X **


	7. Now that's how you make an entrance

**And, I'm back once again, thank you everyone I love you all **

**And I'm so glad you love this story, check out my other two "the Guardian" and "mutants stick together"**

**I'm also drawing my four OC's Lightning, Oliver, Angel and Lily-Ann and will soon be posted on either of my pages**

**I'll let you know when I've finished them :) **

**I apologise now for Jazz's accent (still working on it, but I'm trying so don't flame me to much, however if you have any tips on it plz let me know) **

**So please enjoy this very good 'kicking bad guys arse's' chapter ;) **

_Previously: "she lifted her left leg up 90% before swinging around anticlockwise and kicking the soldier in the stomach with enough force to send him flying back past the rest of Lucas' soldiers, said soldier landed on his back skidding another few metres before stopping, and didn't get up. He was completely knocked out. Light brought her leg down again before raising her head, a smirk forming on her face._

_"So?" She asked "which of you bastards am I beating first?" "_

Chapter 6: now that's how you make an entrance

"Woah" exclaimed Jazz, pointing towards Lightning, "now tha' is how ya make an entrance", the others nodded in agreement, watching the scene before them unfold. Lucas' men just stood there, uncertain on what to do as one of their own was knocked out with just one kick. "How?" Demanded Lucas, his fists clenching from how angry he was getting 'how hard is it to kill just one person'. Unfortunately for Lucas Light completely ignored him before she sighed, turned around and crouched down in front of Lily-Ann "you ok baby girl?" She asked Lily, Lily smiled before she wrapped her arms around Lights neck and placed her head under Lights chin "knew you keep your promise" whispered Lily, tears threatening to fall. Light smiled before she wrapped her arms round her baby sister and squeezed her reassuringly.

"HOW!" Roared Lucas, repeating what he just said again, getting the attention of everyone else, he was furious at how she could just ignore him like that "you were shot, you should be lying on the floor dead now". Light let go of Lily before standing up to face Lucas again "yeah I was" she replied casually "good thing your men don't know how to shot"she explained as she rubbed her right shoulder slightly, revealing underneath the blood the small bullet wound that had been inflicted. "My arm stings like a glitch right now…but I can still fight" she finished as she glared towards a few of Lucas' men, a few from the front of the group taking a couple of steps back away from Lightning and the glare she was giving off.

"No matter" sighed Lucas as he ran his left hand down his face "like I told your brat of a sister, hand yourself over and we won't kill the other two children we have"once again reaching his arm out in front of him. Light smirked before she replied "hmmm" she thought aloud "sounds like a good deal…. What do you guys think?" She asked as she turned towards her left, towards one of the abandoned warehouses. "I'm not sure Light, doesn't sound like a win-win situation for us" replied a feminine voice "dude I'd rather fight Starscream than to surrender" came a muscular voice "that's impossible" gasped Lucas. Out of the warehouse came two children –Oliver and Angel – both looking a little battered but not as badly as Lightning. "Angel, Oliver" said Lily in relief at seeing her other siblings.

Angel and Oliver walked over to Lightning, Angel stopped on the right side of Lightning, a little further back so she was closer to Lily while Oliver stopped on the left side of Lightning, ready to fight. "But…" Started Lucas, but Oliver interrupted him "dude, you really think we were gonna surrender, just like that" he chuckled before reaching behind him and pulling out a Gamo PT-85 and pointed towards Lucas "I want payback". Lucas stiffened a bit before he started chuckling and then started full out laughing. He held his arms out to the side "you think you can beat this" he taunted. The autobots and Lennox's team looked at each other worriedly. "He has a point" stated Epps "there's twenty of them and only seven of us, who have weapons, and that's including Hide and the Oliver kid" he finished. As he shrugged his head towards the opposite group. Lennox sighed trying to think of a plan of how to get them all out unharmed, well most of them since the kids already looked like they've taken quite a beating already.

"Wha' bout Lightnin'?" Asked Jazz, "the girl looks like she's gonna faint from blood loss in a min" he said as he pointed towards Lightning, you could how exhausted she was, yet she was still willing to fight. "I'll admit she's got guts" Ironhide Admitted, he already was impressed with Lightning when he saw her kick that guy. Optimus just stood there trying to think of a way to get out of this mess "we need to get these children out of here, whoever they are are clearly not with sector seven." He stated he then turned to his medical officer, "Ratchet is there anyway to speed up our process so that we can fight" Prime asked. "If I had a laptop or some sort of computer I could speed the process by half" Ratchet explained, he had already been trying to figure out a way since Lily-Ann tackled Epps.

Unbeknownst to them, the three oldest siblings had overheard their entire conversation. Light walked over to Angel and reached into the backpack that Angel still had on and grabbed her green laptop and then turned towards the group. "Yo Ratchet" she called out "catch" before throwing her laptop over to, who she was guessing was Ratchet. Luckily enough Ratchet had reacted quickly enough to catch the laptop and then stared at Lightning confusedly "You said you needed a laptop right?" She asked "we need all the help we can get, so we'll cover you for as long as we can" finished Lightning before she turned back towards Lucas. "You two ready?" She asked the middle two "ready as can be" replied Angel as grabbed her pen out of her pocket in her right hand before clicking a button on it, within seconds the pen extended into a staff as long as Angel herself "bring it" said Oliver.

"Kill them!" Yelled Lucas, the first few of soldiers charged at Lightning and the others, Light ran forward and crouched as the first guy approached and swinging her right leg round 360% to knock him off his feet before placing both her hand flat down in front of her and used her legs to push her off the ground so that she flipped over the guy she knocked over and stuck her legs out in front of her to kick the guy behind the first one, to the ground completely winding him before getting up and punching the guy heading towards her from her right. Oliver as well charged, jumping on the first guy with enough force to knock him to the ground and go sliding backwards while Oliver stood on top of him still but also firing his gun at the oncoming soldiers, mostly just under the kneecap or shoulders making them incapable of shooting anyone.

While Angel stood further back and waited for the soldiers to get closer before she started twirling the staff in between her hands and knocking anyone off their feet of stabbing in the chest to wind them before they got to close. One soldier was charging so she ran towards him and placing her staff firmly on the ground, vaulted over him and before he could react she swung the staff round and whacked him around the head, effectively knocking him out.

Meanwhile the autobots and humans were watching in pure amazement "never underestimate kids" Epps said to himself. Even the autobots where impressed, though minus ratchet as he was busy typing away on Lights laptop trying to speed up the transformation. "Almost there" he yelled out to the others "dude, I don't think there's gonna be any left for us" said Jazz "I must say I am impressed" said Optimus as he crossed his arms and watched the fight, he wanted to intervene and get those children out of harms way but alas he couldn't as 1) autobot rule no.1 'we do not harm humans' and 2) he couldn't with the body he was in now as the transformation was still taking place, any sort of injury could affect the transformation. So for now he had to settle for watching, but he had to admit for children (in a way) they were good fighters.

Lucas was just plain angry, his men were losing to a bunch of kids, if he lost his boss would not be happy. Guess I'm going to have use this then he thought as he quickly dodged one of his men who flew past him, another soldier that was kicked by Lightning. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, everyone halted in what they were doing and stared at him "surrender now or I will be forced to use this on you" Lucas said as the all spark necklace dangled in his hand "recognise this Lightning" he taunted as he waved it side to side, light gasped as she placed her hand over her neck, _when did he take that_? She thought, she then growled at him, "give that back" she growled again as she took a step forward. "You imbecile" said Ratchet, as he finally looked up at what was going on, he shut the laptop and glared at Lucas "that is an all spark fragment, highly unstable and highly dangerous for organics" Ratchet said.

"What do you mean" demanded Lucas, he felt suddenly glad for wearing gloves right now "The all spark is pure energy, if it comes into contact with organic skin it could pass the energy over to that organic creature, making them almost indestructible…"Ratchet started to explain "and what is wrong with that?" Interrupted Lucas, becoming indestructible sounded like a good idea to him, Ratchet sighed, what is it with humans and interrupting each other he thought before continuing "no living organic that has ever come into contact with the all spark has survived, the energy has always been too difficult to overbearing and most organics crystallise and die within minutes of trying to absorb the all spark power. " he finished. "Well it's a good thing I have it" Lucas said before tucking into his front, chest pocket "I'm sure my boss could make could use out it" he said "did you not just hear a thing I said" growled Ratchet. "Yeah, blah blah blah, indestructible powers, blah blah blah" replied Lucas. "You ignorant human" Ironhide sneered "you need to hand it over to us now" he barked, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

Lucas faltered for a second before he smirked "no" he said, turned around and stated to walk away "kill all of them" he said to his soldiers as he continued walking. Lightning, during that whole talk had froze, _How could have I not noticed_ she thought _I cant let him leave with it_ and within seconds finally snapped out of her thoughts, punched one of the incoming soldiers to the ground and made a dash for Lucas, dodging the other soldiers that tried to get a hit in she yelled out "Oi, ugly" and tackled Lucas before he had a chance to respond to the ground the next few seconds involved Lightning sitting on top of him, pulled back her right arm and started to punch him "you…fragging….arsehole….don't…deserve…to live" she said, saying each word every time she punched him, however on the seventh punch Lucas was able to grab her fist and threw her to his left, making her skid back a few metres. Light got up and spat on the ground, clenching her jaw "that all spark doesn't belong to you" she hissed. As she charged at him again.

This time Lucas was prepared, and was able to dodge and block her punched, even getting in a few himself "and what? You do?" He asked, as he kept dodging her blows, he started to notice her fatigue as her punches were getting weaker and sloppier "your weak" he spat out as he punched her to the ground "I don't get why my boss is so interested in you, your nothing but a weak minded, stupid child" he said as he kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the wall of the warehouse, Lightning cried out in pain as she hit the wall.

"LIGHTNING!" Cried out Oliver and Angel as they heard their sister in pain. Lily ran to Bumblebee too scared to watch what happened to her sister. However with the two middle kids distracted the soldiers managed to get some hits in and send them flying back into Lennox and Epps, the two soldiers helped the children up and held their arms as they tried to run to their sister, unfortunately the remaining soldiers were now blocking them from Lucas and Lightning "let go" hissed Oliver as he tried to get out of Will's grasp. "Easy kid, your exhausted" Will said as he held onto Oliver, he could see them all equally exhausted "you go now and your gonna die" Will reasoned with him "but Light…" Oliver tailed off as he hung his head down. Angel had already given up and had sunk to the ground in exhaustion. The autobots were torn.

"Ratchet?" Asked Bee as he looked up at said autobot, Bee was currently crouched down holding Lily in his arms trying to calm her down, Ratchet shook his head "we still have a few minutes left, I've done everything I can to speed up the transformation" Ratchet explained as he hung his head down "you've done everything you can, old friend" said Optimus as he placed his hand on Ratchets shoulder an attempt to reassure him before they turned back to the group.

She was sore, her whole body screamed with pain as she wrapped her right arm around her stomach, and used her left arm to slowly pushed herself back into a sitting position. Lightning looked to her left towards her family and the others and saw her siblings, Lily crying into Bee (she thinks, she wasn't quite sure who was who at this point, her head was spinning) and both Oliver and Angel completely exhausted '_damn it'_ she thought _'I can't believe I've let them get hurt, I've failed as a sister'_ she then looked towards Lucas, who was slowly approaching her,_ if only I had the all spark_ she thought, however she then remembered that Lucas had it in his front pocket.

Unfortunately she realised she was too weak to fight but a plan soon formulated in her head, as she slowly and unsteadily got to her feet.

She looked over to the others one final time before turning back to Lucas _forgive me_ for this she thought, before using the very last bit of energy she had, she charged at Lucas one final time.

Again Lucas was prepared, he drew out the knife hidden within his jacket and just as Light was in front of him he thrusted the knife into her stomach, Light gasped as she felt the cold piece of metal piece her skin, she knew he would do something like this and so grabbed his jacket in front of her to stop herself from collapsing. Lucas stood there grinning, still holding the knife in place before pushing her back to the ground while still holding the knife so that it would come back out, Light took in a deep breath as blood started pouring out of the wound, she placed her left hand on it as she once again stood up, she could hear her siblings screaming her name 'Oliver is gonna kill me after this' she groaned "just die already" he said as he pointed his knife towards her again but then got confused as he saw that Lightning was smirking at him "what's so funny" he asked. "This" she said…

-with the others only a few minutes before—

They watched in amazement at how their sister got up again, even though she was completely exhausted, it was only when she looked over to them that Oliver spoke up "I know that look" he said, several pairs of eyes looked at him, he sighed "she's gonna do something really stupid". Angel sighed "your gonna kill her after this aren't you?" She asked. Oliver just smirked "someone's gotta knock sense into her" he simply said. They watched as she used the last of her strength to charge at Lucas, however none of them noticed the knife until it was too late and they saw the blood coming out of Lightning's stomach. Angel started to scream, while Lily buried herself further into Bee's arms, Oliver on the other hand watched, while everyone had turned Away from the sight Oliver saw something that made him smile. "Dude, why are you smiling?"Epps asked him, everyone turned to Oliver "cos" he said "Shits about to go down" as he watched Lightning.

-back to Light and Lucas—

"This" she said as she held out her right arm, dangling from her hand was the autobot necklace, Lucas gasped as he checked his pocket and realised that when he stabbed her she took the necklace from his pocket, he growled "you tricked me" he said accusingly, Oliver smiled as he saw that Light had the all spark in her hand "she risked getting stabbed and most possibly dying just to get the all spark" asked Ratchet in amazement, this human was something else, the others also watched in amazement, at how such a human could still stand after going through all that "it's about time I kicked your ass already" lightning said, her breathing was becoming more unsteady by the loss of blood "ha what are you gonna do, use the all spark?" Lucas said as he started to laugh at the stupidity of that idea "yes" light replied with. The autobots just gaped at what Light said "did she not hear anything I said earlier!" Roared Ratchet as he started going on a mini rant about humans and their stupidity for power, Lucas had also stopped Laughing and just stared, "you wouldn't" he dared "try me" Light responded with as she lifted her hand slightly so that the all spark flew into her hand and then slammed her hand around the all spark.

A bright light surged out of the all spark and blinded everyone momentarily,'t_his will be different than to before'_ thought Light _'all the other times I was just channeling the all spark rather than absorbing it_' she thought as this time she realised she was now absorbing the all spark. She screamed as she felt jolts of electricity fly through her body, '_NO_!' She thought_ 'I…am…not…giving…up' _she mentally told herself as the pain started to get unbearable, she felt her eyes closing as they failed to stay open "no" she whispered as her eyes slid shut.

"Lightning!" Practically everyone screamed as they watched said girl hold the all spark in her hand, they had to cover their eyes Fromm the light but as soon as it faded they looked towards where Lightning was and watched as the dust had cleared unfortunately at the sight before them was not a good one, there stood Lightning, crystallised. "Hahahaha, new the bitch wouldn't live" Lucas laughed at the current situation and turned to face them "this is what happens when your too weak, oh well" he said as he shrugged his shoulders "she was gonna die anyway" he finished as he joined his men at the front and looked at the children, their last hope was gone "now let's finished this quickly" he said as he raised his left arm, the remaining men raised their guns aiming at Lennox and the others, who unfortunately wouldn't have enough time to move out of the blast, Bee tightened his hold on Lily, while everyone braced themselves form the pain "fire!" Yelled Lucas.

The sounds of guns being fired shot through the air echoed around in their surroundings, however not a single bullet hit anyone, and once everyone opened their eyes they understood why, in front of the good guys was a golden, transparent shield, that had stopped every single bullet. "What the…?" Trailed off Epps, everyone was confused, Lennox turned to the autobots "this your doing?" He asked them, they looked at him and shook their heads, Oliver however unlike everyone else started Laughing "hahahaha" he laughed as he clutched his stomach from laughing so much "Da kids lost it" Jazz said as he held his hands up in surrender, Oliver wiped a tear that was coming out of his eyes as he spoke "God Light, you had me worried there for a sec" he said as his laughing had gone down to him chuckling.

"Tch, since when have I ever let you guys down" a familiar voice said, everyone froze "that's not possible" said Ratchet as everyone looked behind Lucas' soldiers and saw Lightning standing where she was a few seconds ago but she was no longer crystallised, the gold tendrils had once again formed over her body, the all spark had somehow found itself round Lights neck again but this time two new tendrils, from what the children could tell, had formed from the all spark and flowed up Lightning's face, directly up into her eyes, making her eyes glow bright gold. "Hey angel, remember earlier you woke up and asked what you missed" Oliver said, Angel looked over to her brother curiously, "you about to find out" he finished as he nodded towards his older sibling."NO!" Screamed Lucas "you should be dead" he said as he grabbed a gun from one of his soldiers and started shooting at Lightning.

However Light held her right hand out, and everyone watched as another golden shield appeared in front of her and blocked the bullets, "so that's where the shield came from" Lennox said aloud. Lucas watched as each bullet was deflected and growled in annoyance "let's level the playing field, shall we?" Said Lightning as she kept the same arm raised but turned it so her palm was facing upwards and then clenched her fist together, at least six of Lucas' men yelled in pain as they were hit from a bit of Electricity that came out of no where and collapsed. Light then moved out right arm to the side while simultaneously a katana made out of solidified Electricity shot out of Lightning's hand, she shut her fist around the end of the sword and looked at Lucas "your turn" she simply said as she glared at him.

"No!" Lucas once again yelled as he brought back out his knife, "I will kill you" he yelled and threw the knife straight at Lightning, but just as it was inches from her face she vanished, "what?" Asked Lucas in disbelief. All of a sudden a blade was pressed against his throat, he gulped. Light had teleported right in next to Lucas and pressed her katana to his throat. "Woah" said Lily, who had finally let go of Bumblebee and was now watching her big sister "I'm guessing that because of the electrical currents running through the air that Light was able to travel across them, giving off the illusion that she teleported right?" Angel asked Oliver, he just shrugged his shoulder "you're the geek not me" he simply said but then turned to Lennox "yo Will you got a first aid kit or something in the truck" he asked Will, "umm.. I think why?"Lennox responded with, gaining the attention of the others. "Light is already exhausted, been shot at, stabbed and has lost a large amount of blood, by using the all spark at the moment she has most likely been able to momentarily stop the wounds getting worst, however after this she is most likely gonna collapse and need medical attention" Oliver explained. They stood in silence as they took in what Oliver said, it was Optimus that spoke first "if we can transform we can get her back to Hoover dam, they should have the medical equipment there" he said "we can place inside my cab" ratchet also piped in "I can activate a holoform at the same time and work on treating her while we take her there, she'll have a much better chance" he explained. The others nodded in agreement as they watched Lightning "but how is she still alive while using the all spark, she's still an organic?" Asked Ironhide, a question that had all popped into the autobots mind.

"You listen here and you listen good" Lightning hissed as she placed the blade more firmly against Lucas' neck "I don't give a shit who you are, or who your boss is. But if he or any of your men threaten my family or anyone I consider as a friend, I will hunt you down cut off your manhood and send you to fucking cybertron and let Unicron deal with you himself" she threatened, Lucas gulped again, he could feel the blade slightly piercing his skin. "Take your men and leave…NOW!" Barked Lightning as she held her blade away from his throat, allowing Lucas the chance to breath again "next time, I will kill you" Lightning simple said as she turned her body to the side and turned her head slightly to the right as she watched him walk away, a coward with his tail tucked between his legs. Lucas stopped for a sec "this isn't over" he said as started walking again. His boss really wasn't going to be happy with him.

The others continued to watch as the saw Lightning threaten Lucas, Jazz winced when he head Light threaten the guy "remind me never to get on her bad side" he said as he shuddered at the thought, the other mechs nodded in agreement, Lennox turned to one of his men and ordered him to go fetch the first aid kit, Epps was next to Angel keeping her falling over being tired while Oliver had somehow started leaning against fig. Lily-Ann was still with Bee, and ratchet was doing some final adjustments, it's when he looked back at Lightning and saw that Lucas had pretty much left that he noticed it, Lightnings eyes flickered from the glowing gold to her normal colour as well as the gold tendrils round her body vanishing. It was when Lights eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started tilting to the right that Optimus swung into action.

He ran towards Lightning and within the last metre or so crouched his body down so that he slid and was able to catch Lightning in his arms before she hit the ground, her head resting in his right arm and lolled against his chest while he had his left arm underneath her knees, standing up so that he was a carrying her bridal style he took note of how laboured her breathing was and how cold she had gotten, even he knew that was not good "Ratchet" he called out, getting the attention of his CMO, who silently swore under his breath when he saw Lightning unconscious in Primes arms quickly ran over, to check on the girl. But before he could check on the girl he stepped back a few places before tapping on this watch that was on his left arm, a small flash of light and Ratchet was back in his bi-pedal mode. Pressing another few buttons a red beam shot out of his arm and scanned over Lightning "how bad?" Optimus asked.

"Slag" Ratchet said "3 broken ribs, stab wound just pierced her stomach, several bruises along legs, bullet wound in right shoulder tearing several ligaments, head injury meaning a definite concussion and a severe amount of blood loss, if we don't start to move now she will die" Ratchet explained, Optimus nodded "alright, Autobots transform and roll out" he said as he watched his other comrades transform, Lily however was with Bee and hopped into the back seat after Bee gave into her begging for a ride, Lennox and Epps now joined by Oliver went towards Ironhide while Jazz offered to take Angel. Optimus turned back to Ratchet as he watched him transform, Once Ratchet had gone into his alt mode he formed his human hologram as well as opened the back of the hummer for Lightning. As Prime had set her down ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder "prime I need you to stay here as well, I'm gonna need an extra pair of hands for this" Ratchet explained. "What do you need me to do?" Asked Optimus as they got in the hummer, once they were in and doors were closed, the autobots started their engines and started to make the route back to hoover dam.

Optimus was silent as he watched Ratchet treat Lightning, '_please let her be okay_' he thought.

**And I am done. :) **

**I am so tired but I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Read and review and what not, you know the drill be now, hopefully**

**Li0ness95 out **

**X**


	8. Dimensional hopping

**And I'm back once again, you guys are absolutely bloody brilliant I love you all :D **

**A big shout out to everyone who's commented on the story especially to ****_Galem, autobotgirlforever, freddie4153, ihearttfs94, calicokitty402, heartguardiansol, Nexiajazilynnprime and jimmy144._**** You guys have all been awesome, I'm glad you love my story and for the advice you've been giving me. And for Freddie4153 my story is now officially an OptimusxOC story.**

**Another update: also have the pairing of the terror twins sides and sunny x OC**

**And lastly and not least (thought it depends on which time zone your in) **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Now onwards with the next chapter:**

Chapter 7: Dimensional Hopping

Normal POV:

It's only been a few minutes since the autobots left the warehouses in Mission city and were now making their way back to Hoover dam, and it was starting to get a bit hectic with Ratchet, Optimus and the unconscious Lightning. Ratchet was busy within his cab grabbing various pieces of equipment while Optimus had a small towel and was placing it against Lightning's stomach in an attempt to stop the blood loss. While having his left hand against the towel Optimus placed his right against Lights neck and started to panic when he felt that her pulse was getting weaker and slower. "Ratchet, her pulse is getting slower" Optimus said as he turned to Ratchet, worry clearly etched onto his face "I know, I know" grumbled Ratchet as he stood next to Optimus, removed the blood soaked towel and began to inject something into Lightnings stab wound.

"What are you doing" Optimus asked as he watched curiously "I can't stitch up the wound until I seal the internal damage that was done to her stomach so I'm inserting some Nanites into her stomach" Ratchet explained

"What?!" Exclaimed Optimus "wouldn't that kill her" he asked.

"In normal circumstances yes, but if you haven't noticed this girl isn't exactly normal, she pulled off a miracle and was able to use the fragging all spark, I doubt the Nanites are going to kill her" Ratchet said as he took the needle out and watched as he waited for the Nanites to work. Ratchet smiled in relief as he saw the Nanites beginning to work, grabbing an extra needle he slowly began to work On the stab wound, as it was the most critical wound it needed to be dealt with first. "Start applying pressure on that bullet wound on her shoulder" Ratchet said as he nodded his head towards Light's injured shoulder. Optimus grabbed another towel and started to apply pressure.

Both autobots had been working silently for a few minutes until a quiet moan pulled them out of their thoughts, both looked at each other before they looked down to the young girl who was starting to slowly wake up…

-Lightnings POV—

I moaned as I started to come back to me senses, what hit me? I asked myself. My whole body was in pain and I couldn't remember why the last thing I remember was being at the warehouse when Lucas showed up…oh yeah now I remember, there was that whole mini fight that happened and I ended up absorbing the all spark.

"lightning can you hear me?" Someone asked me, I'm not sure who they are, their voice was familiar but I couldn't pinpoint who it was. I felt so tired "light, can you open your eyes for me?" The voice asked again, the voice felt trust worthy so I tried opening my eyes but forced them shut as the light was literally blinding me "bright" I mumbled as I turned my head to the side "I know the light is a little bright but you need to open your eyes little one" I heard someone else say this time. I forced my eyes open again and blinked a few times allowing my eyes to adjust, I think I was in some sort of ambulance, on my left were two men. A guy looking around in his mid 40's with dark greyish hair and the guy closest to me, around in his 30's with black hair "who are you calling little?" I asked in a joking matter.

The guy closest to me chuckled as well as he heard me talk "because to us you are little" he said, the other guy just grumbled before talking "your lucky to be alive after pulling that little stunt back there" he grumbled back as he continued working. It was after he went back to working that I realised who they were, my eyes widened in surprise at i processed at who I was actually looking at. "What's wrong" the one with black hair asked looking very concerned, how did I not notice it quicker I thought, they all have those bright blue eyes.

I chuckled before responding "well I'm pretty sure you guys are normally about 30ft tall right, Optimus, Ratchet" I said as I smirked at them, the one with black hair – Optimus – laughed while Ratchet just shook his head "how are you guys…" I asked but Ratchet answered me before I could even finish asking the question "nanotechnology, and we can talk more about that later. Now you want to tell us who you and why you're here?" Ratchet asked. I sighed as I looked up to the ceiling of the hummer, which I'm guessing was actually Ratchet in his Alt mode "it's a long and really complicated story" I said as I turned back to them. "We have time" said Optimus.

I sighed again as I began talking "do you know about parallel dimensions and dimensional hopping" I asked, aiming the question mostly at Ratchet,

"the idea of the exact same worlds but with slightly different properties, yes it's possible and dimension hopping is the term used for travelling between said worlds, why are you asking about this?" He asked as he looked at me curiously "would you believe me if I told you me and my siblings are from another dimension" I asked.

Optimus stared wide eye before turning back to Ratchet, awaiting his response Ratchet sighed "after what I saw you did earlier, it doesn't really surprise me" Ratchet said, as he turned and picked up a small needle and started to come towards me with it, as soon as I saw the needle I panicked and tried to sit up to get away but Optimus stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulders and slowly pushed me back lying down "woah, what's wrong" he asked.

"Needles" I gasped out as I started to hyperventilate "f-fear of needles, r-really bad experience as a little girl" I explained as I tried to get up again but unfortunately Optimus had his hands on my shoulders and effectively held me down, Ratchet sighed "Prime distract her for me, this is a pain relief I need to administer as I need to get that bullet out of her shoulder before it gets infected" Optimus nodded in understanding before grabbing Lightnings left hand and squeezed it reassuringly

"Tell me about this other world and how you know us, is there another us in your world?" Optimus asked as he tried to distract me from Ratchet, I smiled as I tried to come up with an answer "well Kind of…" I trailed off as I chuckled nervously

"What do you mean kind of?" Optimus asked, "well" I continued "in my world you guys are actually a fictional story character franchise owned by A company called Hasbro" I continued before Optimus could ask anything "in my world a franchise was created in 1987 called 'the transformers', giant sentient beings from a planet called Cybertron and is fighting a war between autobots and decepticons. Over the years the franchise developed and changed, technology was much better, new characters where brought in and several versions of you guys were created" I explained, well as best as I could, I waited for either one of them to say something and it was Ratchet who spoke first.

"So in your world we don't physically exist but exist as fictional characters?" Ratchet asked, I nodded my head "in a nutshell yes" I said as I realised he summed it up quite well.

"Okay, so how are you here?" Optimus asked.

"We'll me and my siblings are still trying to work out that part,but from what we know so far there is definitely a time difference, here it's may 2007, in my world it was May 2014, me and my siblings were watching a movie when suddenly the lights turned off and outside the front of our house was this glowing portal, we sort of guessed that it was related to you guys because in one of the versions – transformers prime- they use this portal called a groundbridge, that could teleport you anywhere and decided to go through it, we ended up in Mission city earlier this morning and then after some really weird events ended up here with you guys." I replied with, now that I thought about it going Through that portal was probably not one of my best ideas.

"I'm not even going to comment on how stupid that was" grumbled Ratchet, Optimus just laughed before he looked back at me then "so how much do you actually know about us?" He asked, Ratchet snorted "bet you can't name at least 15 of our mechs" ratchet teased. I smirked before I started listing all the autobots I knew

"Well" I started "there's you five, then prowl, sideswipe, sunstreaker, hound, red alert, wheel jack, skids, mudflap, first aid, chromia, Arcee, Elita one, jolt, limelight, drift, crosshairs. Do you want me to continue?" I finished as I watched both Optimus and Ratchet stopped and gaped at me but then I continued

"Prowls your second in command and has a logic glitch, sides and sunny are the 'terror twins', though sunny is the vain one and hates to be called Sunny, red alert is the paranoid one while wheel Jack is the scientist who has a habit of blowing things up, first aid is another medic but not as good as Ratchet, skids and mudflap are the 'Chevy twins' and really ain't that smart, Chromia, Arcee and Elita are sisters." I finished and laughed as I watched Ratchet just froze, mouth hanging open "your gonna swallow a fly if you don't shut your mouth soon ratchet" I said as I watched him shake his head and continue administering the needle.

"How long have you known about us" Optimus asked as he finally came out of his thoughts, hmm had to think about that "I'm almost twenty now and my dad showed me transformers when I was around four years old, so roughly 16 years now" I said, I was starting to feel really tired and I felt cold, I slowly started to drift off to sleep, I welcomed it with opens arms "slag, Light don't fall asleep now, Optimus try and keep her awake" ratchet ordered as he tried to work faster on fixing my injuries

Optimus shook me a bit "come on light, you need to stay awake a little longer, we're almost back" he said "but I'm tired" I mumbled "I know you are but you need to stay awake just a little longer then you can sleep as much as you want" Optimus pleaded as he tried to keep me awake. I was grateful for his attempt but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stay awake for much longer "sorry prime" I whispered before I finally succumbed to darkness…

-with Lennox and Epps—

Normal POV:

Lennox sighed as he tried getting ahold of sector seven again, just a few minutes ago Ironhide had informed him that Ratchet had contacted him saying that Optimus wants to get these children in the treaty under the autobot protection…oh this is gonna go well he thought. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally heard the phone actually ringing, his last five attempts had unfortunately not worked and had gone to answerphone, luckily this time he decided to call Maggies phone this time.

"hello, Maggie here" he heard when she answered the phone

"Oh thank fuck, finally" exclaimed Will "put me on speakerphone now, I have a major situation that Keller is seriously gonna wanna hear" he said quickly, he heard Maggie mumble something and then he heard Kellers voice through the phone

"This is Keller, Captain what happened" Keller asked

"We found Lightning and she's not a threat. We're on our way back now but there are a few …complications" Lennox explained. He could imagine Keller running a hand down his face in frustration.

"What complications? Keller asked

"It's all some seriously messed up shit and guys are about to get your arse's handed to ya " piped in Epps "ignore him" said Will as he glared at his friend, who shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Will then continued as he began to explain what happened.

"The girl I told you about earlier, the purple haired one with the autobot tattoo and those three other kids? Yeah that's Lightning. I know the two younger girls are with Jazz and Bee, and the boy is with us and has finally fallen asleep" Lennox said as he looked behind him to said boy, who had finally conked out in the back, completely exhausted from the previous events

"and what about this Lightning?" He heard Simmons asked, Will sighed he should of known that Simmons would also be listening in

"lightning is currently with Ratchet and Optimus and is in, unfortunately, critical condition" Lennox said, he heard several gasps from the other side of the phone "a few broken ribs, stab wound and shot wound, severe bruising and a slight concussion with a massive amount of blood loss" Lennox continued…

"Lightning and her siblings were attacked before we got here by a man named Lucas, leading a small group of soldiers – team Alpha, who guess what? Claim they work for sector seven, so something you want to get off your chest, heh Simmons?" Will directed at Simmons.

"That can't be right" he heard Simmons mutter "all groups go by 'unit A, B, C etc. etc.' and secondly all units are here and busily helping with repairs here."he finished saying. Lennox sighed "so we've got some group that know all about the autobots and the all spark and were willingly ready to kill innocent children, that the government may not even know about" Will summed up, why did everything have to be so difficult he thought.

"told you you guys are screwed, In the short time that I've known the bots I don't think I've ever seen them so angry" Epps piped in, Suddenly Will remembered something that Ironhide had mentioned to him.

"Also" Will started "Optimus wants to change the treaty"

"How so" Keller asked

"He wants Lightning and the children involved with the treaty, he wants them all under autobot protection instead of being under government protection" Lennox explained, after seeing for himself what happened he could completely understand Primes request for the change, he waited silently for someone to reply and he didn't have to wait long.

"Oh hell no!"Simons shouted, "those children are human, they fall under Earths jurisdiction not those pesky robots" he shouted even louder down the phone. Will and Epps both exchanged looks as they realised that Simmons did have a point but before they could argue back Ironhide had already spoken out

"Now listen here you pesky human, I just received a message from prime, that he sent to me and the others, granted they are human and after tonight's events have every right to be under our protection, your government was breached and because of that four innocent children have been harmed because of it, they do not deserve to be under your protection" Ironhide finished his little speech, the air hung in silence until Keller broke it

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, how much further from are you guys" Keller asked

"About ten minutes or so" replied Epps, suddenly Ironhide started to speed up, looking to his left Epps noticed that the other autobots had sped up as well "yo Hide what's wrong" he asked, using the nickname Will used for Hide and forgetting the fact that the phone was on and that several other humans could still hear what was going on

"ratchet just comlinked me, Lightnings losing too much blood and he hasn't got any blood banks on him, if we don't get her back to the dam now she will most likely die within the next 15 minutes" Ironhide explained "shit" exclaimed Will as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What blood type" Keller demanded through the phone, Will almost dropped the phone on shock as he forgot that he was still on the line. " we can get the equipment for a blood transfusion ready and everything as well ready for when you get here, now what blood type is she?" Keller asked again

"Type AB" responded Hide, tires screeching as he took a sharp left turn, effectively waking Oliver up

"What's happening" Oliver asked as he rubbed his right eye, noticing the speed that Ironhide was driving at

"uhhh…." The men at the front of the truck looked at each other trying to work out how to tell him what happened but Hide had already started talking

"we're travelling at this speed because your sister has lost to much blood and requires a blood transfusion and she will most likely die within the next 15 minutes if we don't get her back to the dam now" Ironhide said as if everything was fine, Lennox and Epps just glared at him while Oliver froze …

…

…

"WHAT!" Oliver screeched

"Calm down little human, your sister is with Ratchet she will be fine" Ironhide attempted to calm down the boy when he realised the mistake he made in telling him about the condition of his older sister, Oliver calmed a little when he heard she's with Ratchet "look there's the dam now" hide pointed out, trying to distract the boy.

-within Hoover dam—(just after talking to Lennox)

"Okay men, get that medbay sorted asap, we have three young children children with minimal injuries and a young adult in critical condition needing a blood transfusion, type AB, NOW MOVE!" Simmons yelled as men went to their respected posts, Sam and Mikaela looked worriedly at each other, hoping that this Lightning would be ok. They had been there when they heard the phone call and were slightly worried, if this group knew about the organisation do they know about them being involved as well then.

It only had been a few minutes when they had the call and they could hear tires screeching along the tunnels, Ratchet soon came into sight first, followed by Ironhide, Bumblebee and Jazz…but no prime. "Where's Optimus?" Sam asked aloud.

"Primes with Ratchet and Lightning" Lennox yelled up to Sam and Mikaela, who were sitting on the platforms. The two teens watched as two small girls got out of Bee and Jazz and watched as they ran over to another young teenaged boy who got out of Ironhide

"Oliver!" The two girls yelled as they ran to said brother and hugged him, "what's wrong with Light?" Lily-Ann asked, Oliver crouched down to Lily's height "don't worry Lights hurt cos she did something stupid but don't worry like Hide said, she's with Ratchet so she'll be fine" Oliver reassured his baby sister as he ruffled her hair.

"where's the medbay?" lennox asked a couple of men, said soldiers pointed in the direction of the medbay before leaving again. Lennox sighed before he went over to Ratchet, "okay medbay is set up, we need to go" Lennox said as he banged on the back of Ratchets door. Said door opened and everyone who weren't the autobots or the children just gaped as a guy came out carrying an unconscious girl in his arms

"Let's move, she needs that transfusion now!" Barked Ratchet as he changed to his bi-pedal mode and pressed that button that turned him human, now standing next to Optimus Ratchet turned to Lennox "lead the way" he simply said.

"Autobots, don't leave those children alone at any costs" Optimus said over his shoulder to his comrades before going with Ratchet and Lennox.

"Wait that was Optimus?" Sam asked as he finally worked out who the guy was after watching Ratchet transform into his human mode.

"Yep" said Jazz as he crossed his arm and looked down at the kids "don't ya worry bout ya sis, she'll be fine" he said as he tried to reassure the children. Keller was watching the whole thing, and to say he was amazed was an understatement. He watched Sam and Mikaela get down from the platform and approached the kids. Mikaela went first

"Hi I'm Mikaela and this is Sam, what's your names?" She asked as she gestured to herself and Sam. Lily hid behind Oliver while Angel spoke "I'm Angel, this is my little sister Lily-Ann and my older brother Oliver, the girl you saw with prime was Lightning" Angel said as she gestured to herself and her siblings.

"So you wanna tell us what happened?" Sam asked curiously, Mikaela glared at him before jabbing him in the chest with her elbow

"Ow, what was that for?" Sam asked as he rubbed his now bruised stomach, Lily started chuckling at the pair "it's not like I shouted the question out for it to echo out to everyone did I" Sam said

….

….

"ECHO!" The three children exclaimed,

"Echo?" Sam and Mikaela asked, even the bots were intrigued at what was going on. Angel ran over to her backpack that she left near Jazz, "Omg I'm so sorry we forgot about you echo, you ok" Angel asked as she pulled a white Xbox out of the bag.

"Your concerned about an Xbox?" Sam asked, shouldn't they be more concerned with their sister he thought.

Oliver smirked "she ain't an Xbox" he said and nodded towards Angel and 'echo' "Oi echo come say hi to the autobots" he said, the others watched in fascination as they saw the Xbox start to transform and shift until it looked like a tiny bot

"No..way" bumblebee was able to say, his voice box was still a little on the fritz, butsitting in Angels arms was echo, who smiled a little before graving at everyone

Oliver stepped forward "guys meet echo, she's a sparkling" he said "a baby cybertronian" he then said as he got a number of confused looks when he said sparkling. "Ohhh" the others said in understanding.

"How on Primus did you guys get a sparkling" Ironhide asked

"It's a long story" angel and Oliver said simultaneously.

Simmons then having observed everything that happened slowly approached "well you better start at the beginning then" he said as he crossed his arms and stared at the children.

**Yayyyy! I'm done **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**You know the drill people **

**Li0ness95 out **

**Xx **


	9. rescue and explanation

**Hello to all you beautiful, wonderful, amazing people :D **

**Thank you all to have gone onto my pages to check out my OC Lightning drawing, you people are fabulous :) **

**More drawings of the other characters will be posted soon :) **

**So onwards with the chapter :D (as you can tell I'm in a really happy mood :D :D :D)**

Chapter 8: rescues and explanations

Normal POV:

"Uggh" moaned Lightning as she began to wake up , "why do I feel like I've been used as a piñata" she asked as she slowly took in her surroundings, she was in a sort of make shift medbay, the room was fairly small but large enough for a bed and enough chairs for her siblings. Said siblings had made themselves comfy in the chairs and were fast asleep. Light slowly sat up and hissed as a jolt of pain rushed through her shoulder, looking down she then noticed how a majority of her body was covered in bandages '_I wonder how long I've been out of it for'_ she thought, she then lent over the bed to her closest sibling – Oliver and took a deep breath...

"WAKE UP!" She yelled into his ear,

"Woah, what the…Light?" Oliver asked as he was suddenly woken up "your awake?"

"No shit Sherlock" Light retorted, as she rubbed her shoulder "so what I missed" she asked

Oliver sighed "you worried us you know, bruised ribs, shot wounds and a stab wound then almost dying from the blood loss? And don't get me started on the whole all spark thing…its been almost a week, Ratchet said it might take a month before you woke up cos of that head wound you got" he said.

"Wait a month?" light asked curiously

"Yeah, the head wound you got was quite bad, that's why I'm confused as to why you woke up now, how you feeling?" Oliver asked, light laughed "your really asking how I'm feeling? Never mind, I'm good… However where's ratchet?" She asked

"Not sure" Oliver responded "haven't seen any of the bots since we got here..we haven't even left this room yet. The autobots wants us to be under their protection but the government is having none of it and having been arguing about it since we got here, we were told to stay here, the only times we have left is to get something to eat or use the bathroom" he explained

"WHAT!" Light exclaimed "why those no good, pit spawned fraggers. When I get a hold of them I'm gonna make them wish they were never born." Lightning said as she began to rant about the government, unfortunately her ranting woke up her two sisters as well

"Light!" Yelled Lily as she bounced off her chair and into Lightning, Angel also got up and made her way over to her sister "nice to see you awake" she said as she tried to pry Lily off of Light, who was currently being suffocated by her baby sisters hug.

"Thanks" light gasped as Angel finally got Lily to let go "where's echo?" light asked as she realised she has yet to see the sparkling

Oliver and Angel exchanged looks before Oliver rubbed the back of his neck nervously "um..about that" he started, Light began to worry

"Oliver, I will not ask again. Where. Is. Echo?" She asked again, she already had an idea about what may have happened

Oliver sighed "after we arrived here and Ratchet and Prime were looking after you, we showed Echo to the autobots. Unfortunately Simmons was there as well and after we told him how we found her he took Echo from us saying that because she is Earths technology she belongs to them, the bots couldn't do anything cos of that 'no hurting humans' rule, and then he stated we had to be taken here so that they could decide what to do with us" Oliver said, he watched his oldest sister quietly, he could already tell that his sister was fuming from the minute he mentioned that Simmons was involved

It was silent for a few minutes until Lightning made the first move to get up

"We need to get out of here" Light said,a look of determination flashed through her eyes, Angel grinned happily

"Already got it covered sis" angel began "this room as you can tell is storage, with lots of old knick knacks lying around, and I was able to create lots of little spy cams, whenever me and Oliver needed the bathroom we took a few with us and deposited them around the base. Thanks to that I was able to hear what was going on plus I had your laptop so I was able to download the schematics" Angel finished, she watched as Lightning began to grin deviously

"So where are we" light asked. Angel opened up the laptop pointed to part of a map,

"Here, we are in the far back left wing of the base. The bots are in the centre hangers where the all spark and Megatron were, Echo however from what I heard is in the right wing of the base, that's where all the experimenting with the all sparks energy was" Angel explained, looking to make sure Light understood before continuing "and that's not all, I listened in to some of the soldiers conversation, that Banachek guy is worse than Simmons, he wants us lot out of the way. By making sure that Ratchet couldn't keep an eye on you because of the condition you were in, when it's the final meeting he plans to claim that you 'died' and that is was the autobots fault, thus causing problems for the treaty to go ahead, and with us locked in here with you we can't tell them what's really going on" Angel finished

Light stood up straight, stretched her arms up above her head " when's the meeting" she asked

"Half an hour, and we can't get out of here, there are four guards on the other side of the door" Angel responded.

"Ok so operation save Echo then kick Simmons and Banachek's ass into next week is a go" light said as she made her way to the door

"Um…light" Oliver said, Light turned around "what?" She asked, Oliver shoved a bag into her arms,

"You might want to put some decent clothes on first" he explained, light looked down and blushed, for her jeans had been cut off and we're now the length of short shorts. And her top as well so it looked like she only had shorts and a bra on. Reaching in the bag she brought out the spare jeans and top she had and quickly got changed into them

"Ok, now we can go" light said, she pointed to the other end of the room, furthest away from the door " okay you three, go there and stay out of the way for a sec, on my mark, Angel scream as loud as you can to get their attention" light explained as she pressed her self against the wall next to the door, the three kids nodded and when everyone was in position, Angel screamed, within seconds the four guards had entered

"What's wrong" one of them asked, the children smirked as they watched Lightning approach the one furthest on the right, she then lightly tapped on his shoulder causing him to turn round

"This" she said as she pulled her right fist and punched the guy in the nose, causing him to fall to the floor clutching his nose in pain. She then crouched and swung her leg around as she tripped the next guy over, she grabbed the first soldiers gun and as she stood up, rammed the back of the gun in the third mans stomach, effectively winding him before hitting round the head with said gun and knocking him out and just as the fourth solider approached her she quickly raised her leg to kick him in the balls and watched as he also fell to the floor in pain.

"I'll be taking that" said Oliver as he took a couple of their guns off of them and strapped them to himself, Oliver whistled lowly "damn sis, for someone who's supposed to be injured that was impressive" he said as looked down at the now unconscious soldiers

"Let's go, Angel show us the way to Echo" Light said as looked over to her younger sis

"This way" Angel said as she began to lead the way.

It's been about five almost ten minutes till the siblings had gotten to the west wing, and had hidden themselves into a storage room

"Now what" asked Oliver as he swung one of the guns round to land in his hands ready, light glared at him before turning back to Angel

"From what I can tell on the schematics up ahead is the 'dome room' a giant circular room before splitting off into separate other rooms. Echo is in the centre of that room, locked inside a cube box – like the one they used for that Nokia phone – there are several guards watching but what I heard is that all the soldiers face outwards, to watch for anyone who might enter" Angel explained as she rubbed her chin in thought. Lightning was quiet but then looked up and smiled

"What about coming in from above?" light asked as she pointed to the ceiling, the other three looked up and started to smile as well for Lightning had noticed giant steel pipes making their way across the ceiling, several different pipes all interlocked with each other and covered much of the ceiling and were above the main hanging lights so it was also difficult to see what was actually up there

"Cool, but how do we get up there?" Oliver asked,

"Not we, but me" light smirked at her brother before vanishing, the others looked up again and saw that Light had teleported herself on top of the pipes, they were wide enough for her to walk along

"No fair" mumbled Oliver.

Meanwhile Lightning had managed to enter the dome room and immediately spotted Echo and surrounding her was around twenty guards who, all like Angel said, were facing away from Echo, light smirked '_too easy_' she thought, she continued walking along the pipe until she was directly above the sparkling and teleported so she landed right next to Echo, before Echo react she placed a finger to her lips

"Shhhh" Light whispered, Echo's optics widened when she recognised Lightning and nodded in understanding. Light let out a small breathe of air before closing her eyes and focusing, she placed her finger at the lock and imagined the Electricity within her to form a key, when she opened her eyes she sighed in relief to see a small key at the end of her finger, she quickly unlocked the cage and scooped up Echo before quickly teleporting to the pipes again, her arms tightened around the scared sparkling

"Don't worry sweetspark, I got you now" Lightning whispered as she comforted the sparkling

"Hurt" Echo whimpered, Light let go of Echo slightly and looked at her curiously

"Where does it hurt?" Light asked, she watched as Echo pointed at her back. Examining a bit closer she noticed that Echo had small door wings on her back and looking closer she could see what Echo was upset for, one of her doorwings had been pulled a little too roughly and a few wires connecting it to her back had been ripped. Light mentally cursed, she remembered how sensitive doorwings were for any cybertronian and being a sparkling meant her frame was even more fragile. '_I'm gonna kill them_' Light thought

She re-picked up Echo, carefully so that she avoided the doorwings and then made her way back to her younger siblings. Lucky for Lightning the kids had the common sense to stay put, Lily and Angel were sitting there bored while Oliver stood guard.

"What happened?" angel asked as she saw Light teleport back to the ground, Lily and Oliver both turned around when they heard their sister talk and saw Lightning who was protectively holding Echo

"I'm gonna kill those fuckers" light said "one of them ripped Echo's doorwings" she explained, said sparkling buried herself into Lightnings chest and whimpered, Angel slowly approached and had a quick look before sighing

"I would help but I don't know enough about cybertronian bodies to repair it, we need to get her to Ratchet." Angel said as she quickly checked the time, " we got about ten minutes before the meeting" Angel said

"Let's get going then, there's a few people I wanna have a chat with" said Light as a dark aura surrounded her. The other three children slowly backed away from their sister

"I feel sorry for whoever she's gonna kill" Oliver whispered to his younger sisters, who just mutely nodded in agreement.

-with the bots—

"For the final time, the children are staying with us" Simmons said as he dragged his hand down his face in exhaustion, this argument has been going on for almost a week now and the autobots are still standing their ground. They were all in the main halls as it was the only place to fit all the bots, up on the platforms you also had Mikaela, Sam, Lennox, Epps, Maggie, Glen and Keller, all were observing the current 'debate' that was taking place.

"For Primus sake, those children are not safe with you humans, and why has no one yet to inform me of Lightnings conditions" Ratchet asked. Said bot was extremely nervous, he has no idea if the girl has survived or not and he had a ton of questions to ask like how on cybertron was she able to control the all spark.

"My comrade is right" Optimus said as he took over talking for Ratchet, he could see his CMO getting stressed out. "Your government has been breached and innocents have been hurt, these children are not normal and the eldest knows too much about us, if she was to fall in to decepticons servos, then we have no hope" Optimus explained, trying to remain calm as well, he himself was also at wits ends with the humans for they seemed too stubborn to give up the humans. Just then Jazz piped in.

"And don't forget the sparkling you took" Jazz reminded. Optimus internally sighed, there was also that problem too. Unfortunately Simmons spoke up, yet again. "That thing is ours, it was made by earths technology" Simmons repeated once again, Optimus was seriously considering removing the rule of no harming humans and making this one exception.

"Oh for the love of…yes the sparkling may be made out of earths technology but she was brought to life by our all spark, making her one of us" Ratchet explained.

"But your saw how all those other things reacted when they came alive, they started to attack innocents, that sparkling is a threat" Simmons argued.

"If that sparkling was a threat then it could have attacked those children at any time but it didn't, now be quiet before I blast you to bits" threatened Ironhide as he pulled his cannons out and aimed them at Simmons, Prime tried to stop Ironhide and convince him to put the cannons away while Jazz and Bee supported Hide, they themselves were getting frustrated by Simmons as well and wanted nothing more than for him to be gone. Meanwhile Simmons just stood there smugly

"Know your place your bucket of bolts, autobots aren't allowed to harm humans" Simmons said as he crossed his arms and stared at the autobots.

"No, but I can" A massive 'whump' echoed throughout the hall as a fist collided with Simmons jaw sending him to the floor and yelling out in pain. All activity within the room seized and looked towards the centre platform where Simmons was. Simmons got up slowly while massaging his jaw and turned to glare at whoever had the nerve to punch him

"Who do you think you…" He started but stopped mid flow when he came face to face with a furious Lightning, who was still clutching the sparkling in her left arm as she used her right to punch him. The hall was in complete silence until jazz was the first one to speak up

"Yo, da little lady is up then" he asked curiously, at hearing Jazz's voice Lightning turned around so she was facing the autobots and at seeing Jazz she smiled, her anger completely disappeared

"Jazz, nice to see you up and about. Was a little worried when Megsy ripped you in half" she said as she walked away from Simmons and down the steps to the bots and stopped in front of Jazz.

"Megsy? Ha I like ya kid, ya got spunk" jazz said as he laughed and patted one of his claws on top of Lights head. She chuckled softly before re-arranging the sparkling in her arms, and sighed

"Don't touch anything" she said out loudly as she turned to her left, towards the humans who stared down at her in confusion.

"No fair Light" said Oliver as he appeared from behind the humans and came and stood next to them, Angel and Lily stood behind him, "where did you come from" Epps asked curiously, "well, when a man and woman like each other very much th…" Oliver began but was interrupted by Banachek.

"Can we please get back to topic here" Banachek said, stepping in for Simmons who was currently getting his jaw checked. Light sighed before asking Jazz to take Echo for her for a sec before she turned around and glared at Banachek, all that murderous intent she had before came back.

"Oh yes" she started "let's get back to topic shall we, let's start with how you locked my younger siblings up, or how one of your men ripped out Echo's doorwing or let's talk how you planned to sabotage this meeting by claiming I was dead and pinning the blame onto the bots in order for the treaty to not go ahead" Light said, and as she talked she walked closer and closer to Banachek until she was right up in his face. She smirked when she saw a flash of fear appear in his eyes before she leant back and walked away. This time Keller intervened

"Is this true?" He demanded, Banacheck froze a sec before talking "negative, this girl is delusional she should be in the infirmary right now" Banachek argued.

Light laughed "don't bother, we have footage of your men discussing orders of to dispose of us once the treaty was revoked by the government" she said and then threw a memory stick to Keller, "this has all the info you need" she simple said before continuing loud enough for everyone to hear

"Secondly, we can't go under American government protection because we're British, so that's a no and thirdly we're not from your planet but from another planet Earth so ineffectively we class as aliens" she finished as she stared smugly at Simmons and Banachek. Sam and the other humans laughed at this

"What, your like from some parallel planet or something" Glen asked as he laughed

"Yes" Light said and all laughing stopped. " the only reason we sent the email and got in contact with the bots is cos their the only ones who can help us get home" she explained.

"She's correct, she already explained how she knows all about the autobots and how her and her siblings got here" Ratchet said as he defended the human.

"Prove it then" said Epps, who was slightly curious now, Light stared at Epps before looking over to Angel and nodded her head, angel then ran near Simmons, reached into her bag and pulled out the laptop and plugged it in to the main computer and the big screen. She then turned and gave a thumbs up to Light

"Ok people, me and my siblings are from another planet Earth where the current date is 2014, and the autobots are a franchise created back in 1987" Light explained as she walked closer to the laptop, several men in the room snorted at what Light was saying, finding it too ridiculous to believe. Light smirked then pressed a button on the laptop.

"Ok Google, list of transformers universe" she said,

"Here is list of transformers, transformers started off as a show created by Hasbro in 1987, commonly known as transformers G1, there is also Transformers: the movie, generation 2, beast wars I and II, beast wars neo, robots in disguise, Armada, cyberton, animated, prime, rescue bots. There is also video games, books and soundtracks for transformers." A voice came out of the laptop,

"What the.." epps asked

"Our tech is a little more advanced then you guys" explained Oliver Who the nodded to Light

"Ok Google, show images for all transformers universes and the autobots" light said then clicked a few buttons so that the laptop screen appeared on the big screen and within seconds the screen filled up with lots of images ranging from transformers G1 to transformers prime and to the live action movies. "Ok, let's narrow this down a bit" Lightning mumbled to herself as she typed in the advanced search settings 'transformers 2007-2014 live action movie images' and clicked the search bar, the big screen flashed white before several new images came up. Mostly all consisting of Jazz, Ironhide, Bee, Ratchet and Prime and the occasional decepticons.

"These" lightning began "are images from the last few days, you guys to me and my siblings are a franchise, this being the first out of four live action movies, I know everything that is going to happen within the next 8-9 years that involve the autobots" Light explained.

"So wait, that clip that you guys emailed us earlier..?" Ratchet began to ask, Light laughed as the memory played through her mind

"That's my favourite part, other than you running into that power line at Sam's house" Light replied, Hide and the other autobots chuckled slightly at that while Sam just groaned at the memory as he remembered how much damaged they caused at his home, Will and Epps just stared confusedly

"What happened?" Will asked

"Man I woulda love to have seen that" Epps said, Oliver laughed at that and turned to his sister

"Oi light, didn't you say you had the first three films on your comp?" Oliver asked Lightning, who in turn grinned deviously, before pressing a few buttons on her laptop

"Naturally, Oi ratchet recognise this?" lightning then asked Ratchet as she began to play the clip. Ratchets Optics widened is disbelief as he saw himself on the screen when he ran into those power lines, Epps and Lennox began to laugh.

"Oh god that was brilliant" Epps said as he leant against Lennox while laughing, Lennox wiped a tear from his face from laughing so much before standing up straight and regaining his composure

"Please tell me you have other videos like that" he asked, Light smirked and tapped her nose

"Spoilers" she simply said before unplugging the laptop and handing it back over to Angel.

"So can we please agree that me and my siblings will be much safer with the autobots than your bloody government" Light asked as she faced Banachek and Simmons, but before they could answer Keller had spoken instead

"I believe that miss Lightning is right, from what she has shown us they would be better off with the autobots" he said, then held a hand up in front of the two agents in a bid to silence them "I don't want to hear any more of your excuses, they stay with the autobots and that's that" he finished. The two agents glared at Lightning before Simmons spoke up

"What about that thing, it still belongs to us?" He asked as he pointed to the sparkling in Jazz's servos, Oliver sighed, "now he's done it" he sighed, Prime turned to the child

"Done what exactly" he asked curiously to Oliver, which also gained the attention of the humans standing next to Oliver and the other autobots.

"light is really protective of our family, especially if we've been threatened or hurt in any way. You guys saw how she was earlier with that Lucas guy. Even though we haven't had Echo for long, Light already sees Echo as a daughter to her and hearing Simmons call her a 'thing' is like asking to face a whole decepticon army by yourself" Oliver explained. The others muttered a small ohh before turning back to the scene in front of them.

Light froze when she heard Simmons talk about Echo like that before growling and then walked over to Simmons and grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him towards her,

"Ok there are several points I need to get into your thick head. One, she is a sparkling and her name is Echo. Two, she is an autobot not some bloody possession and finally, you insult my little girl again and I'm gonna pound you into the middle of next week. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" She growled out as she let go of Simmons jacket and walked away, not letting Simmons have the chance of answering her. However at this point Keller had held a hand out in front of Simmons before shaking his head and walked away. Simmons sighed in defeat and followed Keller out of the main hall.

Light walked over to Jazz, who crouched down and handed the sparkling back to her, as soon as Echo was close enough she latched onto Light and chirped happily. Light smiled as she nudged her Sparklings head before frowning, as she saw that Echo's doorwing was still damaged. She then turned and walked over to Ractchet.

"Hey Ratch could ya take a look at Echo's doorwing for me please, one of the soldiers handled her too roughly and pulled it out a bit" she asked as she indicated to said injury, Ratchet bent down to have a closer look

"Nothing too serious, but I would like to to do a couple of scans to make sure there's nothing else wrong" he said, before holding his servo out "climb on, I also want to have a chat with you about earlier" Ratchet explained, Light sighed before climbing into his servo, she knew they were gonna ask about the all spark sooner or later. Ratchet stood back up and began to walk to the makeshift medbay that had been created for the bots. The other autobots also followed with Angel and Lily in Jazz's servos and Oliver with Ironhide, meanwhile Sam, Mikaela, Will and Epps followed on foot.

The medbay was basically a giant empty room with a couple of Berths against the walls. There was also a platform that was used by the humans so that they didn't have to constantly break their necks to look up. Ratchet walked over to the berth closest to the platform and lowered his servo for Lightning, who after getting off of his servo, swayed a little before slowly sitting down

"You alright sis?" Oliver asked worriedly, Light shook her head and began to rub her temple

"Don't worry, just a little dizzy" light replied with, Ratchet then carefully picked up Echo and began to fix the wires before looking over to Lightning

"Have you experienced any other symptoms and how long has the dizziness being going on for" he asked Lightning

"Since I woke up, and a bit of a headache" Light replied with, Ratchet nodded as he listened before turning to Jazz,

"Over in that cupboard is some human painkillers, it should be a small red bottle, give it to lightning for me" he told Jazz, who did what he was told and gave the bottle to Light who then shook out a couple of tablets and swallowed them dry, Lily shook her head at that and made a face

"How can you do that?" She asked, light laughed at her sister "years of practice" she replied with.

"So" Lennox began as he stared at the four children "you four are really from another dimension where the autobots are a franchise and after stupidly going through a portal ended up here, now want our help to get you home?" He asked, the siblings all looked at each other

"Yep" Angel and Oliver said simultaneously, as they looked back at Lennox. Just then Optimus spoke up

"Do you have any idea as to why and how the portal showed up" he asked. Angel looked down while Oliver shook his head

"None, it's all really confusing but we're kinda used to confusing things happening now" Oliver explained, Light groaned and placed her face in her hands before mumbling something that no one could understand, everyone looked confusedly at her before the middle two children laughed.

"Weird stuff has always happened to us and it always involves Lightning some way or another, that's why we're not freaking about Light and her control over the all spark" Angel explained,

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask about that?" ratchet said as he handed Echo back to lightning after fixing her doorwing "good as new, now tell me how you were able to do all that stuff" he then asked her

"Wait what stuff?" Sam asked confusedly, as he wasn't there at the time he had no idea what was going on. Light grinned before she held up her left arm and pointed it to the left, the wall opposite the platform and fired a ball of electricity into the wall leaving a small dent in the poor wall.

They watched in awe as Lights arm had lit up with gold tendrils and watched as she fired the ball of energy into the wall, "that sort of stuff" Light said as she brought her arm back down and gripped the all spark that was still hanging around her neck "I don't know how to explain it, as soon as Echo placed the shard in my palm its like a part of me I never knew woke up, all this information appeared in my mind and it was like someone was telling me what to do" she explained.

"Fascinating" Ratchet said afterwards "from the things I've seen you do so far and from the gold tendrils that appeared I would say that the all spark almost recognises you as a spark keeper" he said, the humans stared at him confusedly, while the bots stared in shock

"You got to be kidding me, that's impossible the last keeper was Solus and she died vorns ago, and she is a fleshy how is that even possible" Ironhide began to rant rather loudly

"Ironhide calm down, Ratchet has a point the moves Lightning showed were almost replicas of Solus' moves, don't deny that when you saw Lightning fight that it was the same style you taught Solus when we were younger, Ratchet could there be any possible link between Lightning and Solus" Optimus asked Ratchet

"There could be but I need to do some tests first and…" ratchet began before he was interrupted by the purple haired woman

"Hold your horses!" light shouted "you ain't doing any tests on me yet, first" she said as she pointed to ratchet "what on Earth is a Spark Keeper and who is this Solus you guys keep yammering on about. I know I said I know a lot about you guys but not everything so start talking." She then turned to Optimus

"What is a spark keeper" she asked.

**Yay I'm done**

**Another cliffhanger, I'm sorry please don't hate the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks everyone who checked out my Oc drawing from earlier, you are all awesome **

**Follow me on Twitter jonezyartwork12 and deviantart – li0ness95 **

**You know the drill review/fav/foll **

**Li0ness95 out **

**Xx**


	10. Solus pax and spark keepers

**Hello people, just a quick notice.**

**Chapter nine – which was originally an authors note has been changed into a full chapter now, so if any of you haven't read it yet I would do so now before reading this chapter, other wise you might be a tad confused. This chapter is like a long explanation from the bots so if any point you do get confused just let me know and I'll try and explain it a bit better. **

**Next. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, followed and fav. And thank you 'Nexia Jazilynn prime' – for some reason I had 1987 in my head, I will correct that mistake but I glad you like the story :)**

**But finally. Check out my Twitter page jonezyartwork12, my drawings of Angel and Lily-Ann are on there, I haven't had a chance to post them on deviantart yet.**

**Now onwards**

_Previously: 'Lightning turned to Optimus "what's a spark keeper?" She asked'_

Chapter 9: Solus Pax and the Spark keepers

Optimus sighed as he stared at the purple haired girl, Lightning. _'The way she acts is just like Solus as well, I wonder if they are connected in some way'_ he thought, "you might as well get yourselves comfortable, this is going to be a long story" he said and watched as the three younger siblings got down from the platform and went and sat next to their oldest sister.

"Yes, story time" said Jazz as he pumped his fist in the air and sat at the back of the berth behind the kids who just stared at him, "what, I love stories on the history of cybertron" he explained as he shrugged his shoulders, Bee chuckled and made himself comfy next to Jazz on the Berth and waited for Optimus to start.

"Back on Cybertron" Optimus began "there were two main optic colours – blue and red – blue soon became the coding for an autobot while the red was coding for a decepticon, you also had the two uncommon colours green and purple, with purple being the colour for any neutral cybertronians however you also had the optic colour gold sometimes golden brown as well. The gold was a rare colour and only a spark keeper had gold optics.

Spark keepers were around long before the war had started, they were the guardians of the all spark. We are not sure how the all spark was created but we know that spark keepers were also created at the same time, they had some sort of bond with the all spark and were able to draw energy from the spark it self to protect it. The energy drawn from each spark keeper reacted differently, giving them all different powers, for example the ability to control certain elements like fire or water, some even had the ability of a 3rd change into giant creatures that could soar though the skies.

The spark keepers began to decrease in numbers because unfortunately to become a spark keeper you had to be sparked as one so either one or both of your parents had to be a spark keeper, the original spark keepers however thought of themselves as superior to the rest of us and refused to produce offspring with the 'weaker bots' as they liked to call us, they treated others differently almost like the way you humans had upper and working classes in the past. It was only when there were a few keepers left that one keeper changed their viewpoints when he fell in love with a femme who was not a spark keeper, and had offspring. Originally they were against the idea but after realising that in the future generations there may be no spark keepers left they changed and started to mingle with the rest of us and soon they acted like ordinary civilians and soon spark keepers were once again growing in numbers." Optimus explained and then turned to Ratchet for his input.

"Solus Pax was the very last spark keeper, just after Optimus was sparked. And it was only when me and Ironhide were younger and before Just before he was sparked that catastrophe happened" Ratchet then began to explain "it was when one of the oldest spark keepers lost their way, his name was Megatronus one of the original 13 primes and soon became known as the fallen. He was much stronger than his brothers because he could also draw on the energy of the All spark, he commanded the mystic, entropic arts. None of us are sure on the extent of his powers but it was said that at full strength he could un-make creations at his focused will. He was the one against the idea of mingling with us and decided that those who did had no right to live.

Within a few vorns He went and killed all the remaining spark keepers, even their children who were not even old enough to defend themselves, luckily the other primes stepped in and took him away from Cybertron in an attempt to talk some sense in to him. But after that we never heard from them again but the damage was already done, for all the other spark keepers were dead, not even a sparkling had survived. Except for one femme. She was one of my closest friends, her name was shadowblades and she was a spark keeper.I received a call from her a few weeks after the last attack from the fallen requesting help, her and her sparkmate had a secret bunker in her home which she managed to hide in, unfortunately her husband did not get there in time and was offlined and she was too injured to move.

Shadow was severely injured and had lost too much energon, she managed with what she had in the bunker but the injuries were too serious for her too move, and she was slowly dying, there was nothing I could do for her once I got to her. I thought she was being stubborn, staying like that and slowly offlining, any bot in that condition would of have offlined themselves because it would have been easier but it was only when I got to her I understood why she didn't. Shadow was sparked and had her sparkling a couple of days before the attack. She believed it was the safest place to stay and had used the last of her energy to call me for help. It was a little after she gave me her sparkling that she finally offlined. But before she offlined she begged me to get her sparkling to safety simply because both her and her sparkmate were spark keepers meaning the sparkling will also grow up as a keeper, the last spark keeper.

After that I took her too sentinal, who had just become prime and told him of the situation. We named her Solus because the way she looked at you was like she was staring into your very soul, We also decided that she would be safer growing up with him as it meant more protection for her and she would less likely get into trouble, it was a few vorns later that she met Optimus, who unfortunately got the femme into tons of mischief" Ratchet explained and glared at Optimus, while Ironhide and Optimus laughed.

"Oh come on Ratchet, Solus was already mischievous before meeting Optimus" Ironhide said in an attempt to defend Optimus, sort of.

Ratchet huffed "she became a lot worse when she met you, even if you too did become inseparable you were worse than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe" Ratchet said as he pointed at Optimus, the four siblings laughed at this

"Seriously?" Asked Lightning "I didn't think anyone could be worse then then the terror twins" she asked. Optimus crossed his arms and chuckled at the memories that played through his snorted

"Oh they were worse trust me, it was only once Optimus became a prime that he acted more serious" Ratchet said

"Wait, so you weren't born a prime?" Angel asked

Optimus sighed "no, I was sparked in Iacon City as Orion Pax, and grew up with Solus knowing me as only that" he explained

Light pondered for a few moments until her eyes widened as she just realised something "wait, you said her name was Solus pax, so that meant she was..no way! Seriously?!" She asked as she pointed towards Optimus, who smiled and nodded his head in confirmation

"the tradition is too take the surname of the mech, right?" He asked, light grinned before doing a little fan girl scream, which gained the attention of the humans,

"omg that is adorable, childhood lovers. Those stories never get old" Light said as hearts formed in her eyes, the other humans looked at her confusedly.

"Did I miss something?" Epps asked as he looked from Lightning to Optimus, having no clue about what is currently taking place, the other nodded in agreement.

"Optimus and Solus were sparkmates" light explained, but just received blank looks "oh for the love of, they're married" she then said in exasperation, she kept forgetting that they don't know much cybertronian terminology, yet. The humans nodded 'ohh' they went before doing a double take

"Wait married?" Lennox asked as he pointed at Optimus

"Took them long enough" said Ironhide as he swung his arm around Optimus' shoulders "we started taking bets on how long it would take for them to finally hook up, it was so funny watching them when they were together, they used to get so embarrassed. It took forever till Prime finally made the first move, and all it took was to pay some bot to hit on Solus for prime to finally step up" he said, Ratchet glared at Hide as Optimus turned to him

"That was your guys doing?" He asked as he glared at hide. Ironhide chuckled

"Ah come on prime, if we hadn't intervened the some other bot would have taken her" Ironhide argued, Optimus turned away and muttered something that the others couldn't hear. Light and the others laughed at their antics, however Angel was deep in thought till she looked up to Optimus

"What about Elita-one"she asked curiously, gaining the attention of the other three siblings. Optimus stared confusingly. Light sighed before answering the question instead.

"In some of our universes, Optimus is sparkbonded to Elita, especially in the g1 series. It makes sense really, they never looked at Orion pax's past and focused on Optimus more. The only Solus we know of is Solus Prime one of the original primes and that was only briefly mentioned. Solus pax was never mentioned, that's why we've never heard of her in any of the universes because all the stories start during the middle or end of the war not before, and for the ratings they needed at least a little romance" Lightning explained to everyone.

'Ohhh' everyone said as they took that new information in. light looked back towards Optimus.

"What was she like?" Light asked, Optimus smiled warmly as memories began to flood his mind

"Crazy" Optimus said "if I had to use one word to describe her it would be crazy. Even when we were growing up she was the one that came up with the crazy stunts I just encouraged her. She's also the one who came up with the nickname Ratchet the hatchet" Optimus quickly ducks a flying wrench that was heading straight for him and glared at his CMO before continuing "but she was amazing none the less, even though she grew up knowing what happened to her creators she always smiled and she could make anyone smile. And she was always eager to learn, she loved history and became a teacher at the local education centre, she was kind to everyone and was always ready to listen to you if you needed to talk. Ironhide trained us both to fight from a young age unfortunately Solus wasn't that good at fighting, it was like our style of fighting just didn't suit her, it didn't help that she was a peacemaker, when somebody tried to upset her she would become timid and forgot everything that Ironhide had taught her.

But if ever try to upset one of her friends (laughs) well she was something else, she was fiercely loyal to her friends and family and if anybot was ever threatened or hurt in anyway it was always Solus who dealt with it. It was funny really, she could never stand up for herself but for a friend it was different, it was like she had two personalities. And she was stubborn, especially when she overworked herself and then didn't get any recharge, I had to carry her home sometimes because she stayed to late at the centre and had fallen into recharge. You can also blame her for Bumblebees stubbornness" he finished as he looked over to said autobot, who held his servos up in mock surrender

"Wait a sec, so Bee really is your son?" Oliver asked. Ratchet and Ironhide laughed

"Trust me kid, if you ever saw prime as a kid you wouldn't know the difference between the two. They are so alike it's uncanny?" Chuckled Ironhide, Oliver groaned as he heard Hide.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Light as she pumped both her fists up in the air before pointing to her brother "you owe me a tenner, I told you Bee was his son" she said as she grinned like a madman. The others looked at the pair of siblings

"What are you talking about" asked Ratchet curiously. Oliver mumbled something and glared at Lightning before she laughed

"The universes never really mentioned that Bee was Primes son, but you could see from the interaction because it was like a father/son relation, Olly never believed me and I betted him a tenner that it was true, and thanks to you I'm now £10 richer" Light said as she continued to grin, however her grin slowly turned into a frown. "What happened to Solus? Hide mentioned something about her being offlined, is it true?" She asked Optimus

Said Bot sighed "we…do not know, just a matter of days after she sparked Bee she vanished, all she left was a note saying that after getting a vision from the all spark it would be was safer this way if she left. No one understood why she left, it was just before the war had officially started, even sentinel was baffled as to why she left. She could of have used her powers to help win the war.

I know she is not dead because the bond is still there, weak and closed but still there if she was dead then that bond would no longer exist, and even Bee has a bond with her, unfortunately his is much weaker then my bond but that's only because he spent less time with her." He explained sadly.

Light looked with understandingly at Bee "so just after days of being sparked she just mysteriously vanished stating it would be safer if she wasn't with you guys" she summed up, bee nodded in confirmation, "did she have any enemies? Anyone she didn't get along with?" light asked curiously.

The bots were silent as they thought about it till Jazz spoke up

"Now da' I think bout it she neva' got along with Megsy" he said, using the nickname Light used earlier for Megatron " she used to avoid him when eva' she came to visit Optimus at the city halls" he explained.

"After a checkup one time before she was sparked with Bee she told me she felt uneasy when Megatron was ever near her, something in her spark just told her to run from him in the opposite direction" Ratchet then also contributed. Optimus stared at his CMO and lieutenant, this was new to him, he knew that Megatron and Solus rarely knew each other but he didn't know that it was because Solus may have been scared by the mech .

Light sat in thought, as she processed the new information. "Maybe the all spark told her to leave" she said, but then sighed as she received some very confused looks

"Think about it, the very last spark keeper just has her first child and is sparkbonded to the Mech who joint rules it with the one who planned to start a war and take Cybertron for himself. The way I see it, Solus left so she could protect you. The all spark probably showed her that the war was going to Happen and she knew that she would be a target cos 1) she's sparkbonded to Optimus and 2) she just had sparkling who was too young to even look after himself. She saw herself as a liability and left so that Megatron had no leverage over you." Light explained, the autobots nodded their heads as Light explained her theory

"I guess we won't know until we find her" Ratchet said, light smiled until she thought about something the bots mentioned earlier

"Why did you think me and Solus were connected?" Light asked curiously, Ratchet sighed as he crouched down at the side of the berth so that he was closer to her

"Because you both are very alike, Optimus mentioned earlier that she did not grasp our fighting style, so she made her own up, which much of its technique you had performed earlier against those soldiers, the way you also protected you family was another trait you both seem to have, the fierce loyalty you both posses makes you a force to be reckoned with when pissed off and finally the all spark sees you like a spark keeper, the gold tendrils are enough proof, it's just the power you now possess. The electricity power you used is what Solus herself used whenever she used the all spark, and we've never seen two keepers have the same powers.

It could very well because you are from a parallel dimension and in reality you are Solus' counterpart from said world and that the all spark almost recognises you as a spark keeper, but we don't know for sure, I would like to do a few tests first if that's all right with you as I also want to make sure the All spark won't have any negative side effects" Ratchet explained, light was quiet before she looked back upto Ratchet and sighed

"As long as your not gonna continuously poke me with needles and promise you guys are gonna help me and my family get home, you have yourself a deal" Light said, this time Optimus spoke up

"Do not worry, we will get you home safe and sound, autobot honour" he promised, Light smiled at the autobot before she heard a yawn and turned to her left to see her youngest sibling had fallen asleep and was leaning against lights arm, Optimus chuckled quietly "maybe we should let the little ones recharge now, it has been a long day for us all" he said as he also saw Oliver and Angel slowly drifting off to sleep.

Lennox and Epps made their way down the steps to the children,

"If you come with us we can get you some decent quarters to sleep in" Lennox said as he pointed to the door, Light smiled and nodded her head, then quietly shook Oliver and Angel awake

"Let's get you guys to bed" Light whispered, Lennox came over and carefully picked up Lily so that he didn't wake her up while Light stood up with the sparkling recharging in her arms.

"Lightning" ratchet began "bring the sparkling back tomorrow morning and I can give her some proper energon" he said, Light nodded before following Lennox and Epps and quietly thanked them when they showed them to three rooms, one for Oliver, and one for Lightning and luckily enough a twin room so Angel and Lily could sleep in the same room together. After making sure the kids were all in bed and asleep, she then quietly went to her quarters.

It was nothing fancy, a dull grey colour unfortunately but had a very comfy looking bed up against the wall, and opposite the bed was a wardrobe and desk. She quietly placed the sparkling on the bed and tucked her in, then placed a kiss on her helm

"Sleep tight sweetspark" she whispered before she lent back and massaged her temples, that bloody headache was coming back again._ 'Better go back to the medbay for those painkillers'_ she thought as she quickly made sure that Echo was asleep before heading back the way she came, she thinks.

-with the bots—

"Interesting kid" Ironhide said as he crossed his arms and watched the humans leaving.

"So, ya think she's really connected to Solus?" Jazz asked Ratchet, who just shook his helm

"I don't know" he replied with "the way she acts reminds me so much of Solus but she's not, you know what I mean?" Ratchet then asked, the others nodded

"It's like she is Solus but she isn't" Jazz said, just as he said that Epps and Lennox re-entered the room

"Their all asleep in their rooms now, don't worry the rooms are literally down the corridors from you guys just in case on an emergency" Lennox explained.

"Thank you captain" Optimus responded with, then turned back to his comrades to discuss about tonight's events. Lennox and Epps walked back up the platform towards Sam and Mikaela

"We're never going to get a normal life again are we?" Mikaela asked, epps chuckled

"Nah, who wants to be normal that's boring" he responded with, as he looked over towards the giant beings. However everyone was knocked out of their thoughts when a knock came from the door and Lightning had re-entered the medbay.

"Why are you still up human?" Asked Ironhide, hadn't they just let to go recharge, Light chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of the neck

"My headache is back, so I came to get some more painkillers, trust me sleep will not happen unless I get rid of it, that and I also came to grab the bag I left here" she explained, as she also remembered that the bag had the laptop with all the stuff about this autobots on it, that wouldn't be good in the wrong hands. Ratchet sighed before grabbing the small red bottle from earlier, which had been left on the berth along with the bag and passed it down to Lightning "thanks" she said before she popped out another two tablets and swallowed them dry. Just then another soldier entered.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I found her in the corridors said she was looking for Lightning" the soldier explained, clinging to his left was Lily-Ann, tears streaming down her eyes, Light sighed and quickly checked the clock

"midnight, again huh" she said then turned to Lily "nightmare again?" She asked,Lily nodded before she ran into her sisters arms and started sobbing.

"What's wrong with da' younglings?" Jazz asked curiously as he crouched closer to the them, light sighed as she rubbed circles on her sisters back

"It's been going on for the past couple of years now, every couple of nights or so at around midnight to two o'clock in the morning Lily gets these nightmares and wakes up screaming. I don't know what's causing them and she won't tell us what their about for us to help her" Light explained "I hoped that because she was so tired that the nightmare wouldn't happen, my mistake" she said, suddenly Bee crouched down next to the siblings and placed one of his fingers on her head,trying to comfort her.

"Can bee stay with me?" Lily asked,

Light chuckled at her younger sister "sorry baby but Bee is to big to fit in your room", Lily started to tear up again

"But if Bee could stay he could chase away all the baddies" Lily tried to argue, Light sighed before rummaging through the backpack

"Well how about this, because Bee is too big how about this Bee stays with you instead" said Lightning as she pulled out a small plushie of Bee from her bag, Lily smiled and hugged the little plushie, the bots watched curiously

"What…is…that?" Bee asked as he pointed to the bee plushie,light laughed as she picked up her sister, who snuggled into lightning cuddling the toy.

"That is a plushie, a teddy in a way, of you. I got it at comic con in May and was gonna give it Lily as a present, I guess I forgot it was in my bag, good thing I brought it with me then" Light explained "remember I said in my world you guys are a franchise which means there is gonna be merchandise of you guys as well, for example these plushies are a form of merchandise." She then further explained

"But why Bee?" Jazz asked almost jealously.

"Cos Bee is Lily's favourite autobot" Light explained as she turned around and started to walk back to their room, she didn't even need to look behind to know that Bee was silently fist pumping in the air while Jazz looked down dejected. She stopped for a sec "Angel's favourite however happens to be a certain silver saboteur" she said and continued walking.

Jazz looked confused until he realised Who Light was talking about and began to grin and stuck his glossa out at Bee. Ratchet sighed and placed his head in his hand "their all kids" he muttered before walking away, the humans who were up on the platforms laughed at the scene before them before deciding to call it a night.

Meanwhile with Lightning, she had just entered the girls room and quietly tucked Lily into bed, before turning around and placing her fingers to her lips, Angel had woken up when she heard the door open and instantly realised that Lily must have had a nightmare again.

"Night Hun" Light whispered before leaving and then entering her room, Echo luckily enough was still asleep.

Light smiled at the scene in front of her before quickly kicking her trousers off and got into bed, as soon as she entered the bed the sparkling instantly curled up to her, light yawned and protectively placed an arm around the sparkling before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**And done. Hope you liked this chapter and that you understood the idea of a spark keeper **

**Well, you know the drill by now, so till next time **

**Li0ness95 out **

**Xx**


End file.
